When Two Worlds Meet
by Yvune
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet Shirogane and Akira. Origial pairings will stay as original pairings. AkuRoku, ShiroAki
1. Faithful First Encounter?

Crossover Part One

Chapter One: Fateful First Encounter?

Today was another day. Yup. Another original day with nothing to do for the teen Akira Nikaido.

He woke up staring at the ceiling as usual. Come to think of it, everything else around the room seemed usual…except for one thing. The bed wasn't occupied by just him.

There was an arm wrapped around his waist. Someone was breathing on his neck.

_Oh crap. Not again._

"SHIROGANE, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Akira yelled as he jolted up, startling the shadow.

The shin sat up, rubbing his head. "Owww…your elbow is very sharp, Akira-kun." He groaned and smiled. "You're not going to sleep in?"

"Not with _you_ there!" Akira grabbed some new clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "You're always in my bed!" He complained from behind the door as Shirogane proceeded to braid his hair.

"It's only NATURAL that I don't want to wake up there anymore!" Akira poked his head out. "Why can't you just sleep on the floor?"

"Because the floor is uncomfortable."

"Then I'll lay a futon out for you."

"But then I'll get cold easily."

"I'll just give you a thicker blanket!" Akira slammed the door closed. "Jeez…"

Shirogane yawned, tying his hair together. "Akira-kun, what are we going to do today? Isn't your school cancelled today because of the snow?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Aya's going to let me get off so easy even though there ISN'T any school." Akira came out of the bathroom with some new casual clothing. "Why don't we go shopping? We need some more food anyway."

"Are you sure Aya won't be there to throw eggs at you?"

"I'd rather take my chances than starve." Akira sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up and come on." He felt arms around his shoulders.

"How about we go out on a date tonight, Akira-kun…?" Shirogane whined. "There's a festival isn't there? I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel."

Akira sighed, leaning into the embrace. "And what? Rape me?"

"You know I would never do such a thing!" Shirogane said, showing some surprise and hurt.

Akira smiled. "Liar."

Shirogane smiled too. "A lie would be me chasing a person other than you." He buried his face into Akira's shoulder. "I could never-_would_ never do that."

Akira held the shadow's hand tenderly. "Neither would I."

There was a silence. "…You _really _mean that?" Shirogane asked.

Akira turned his head to face him. "You don't believe me? Fine." He put his hand up. "Hook your pinky around mine."

Shirogane did so with a big question mark above his head.

" 'Needle in my eye, I won't lie.' " Akira recited. "There. It's a promise. You won't cheat on me and I won't cheat on you."

Shirogane stared at his little uke for a moment and buried his face into Akira's shoulder again, smiling. "You tease me way too much, Akira-kun."

Akira smiled too. "You can deal with it."

xXx

"So what kind of world is this?" Roxas asked, looking at his red-headed best friend. "Axel, did you hear me?"

"This world's called 'Monochrome Factor.'" Axel answered, sighing.

"You seem really out of it today." Roxas said, looking concerned for his seme. "You okay?"

"Nah." Axel replied. "Just tired. Had a tougher mission last night…I think I overworked myself."

"Was your mission called 'Sexually Harassing Roxas?'"

Axel chuckled. "It didn't seem like sexual harassment. You were enjoying it, you prick." He poked the boy.

Roxas turned his face to hide a blush. "F-Forget it! What's our mission today, you overheated oven?"

"We're supposed to explore this world for anything suspicious."

Roxas let out a grunt. "I see. Then let's get to it."

"So we can get to what's after it?"

"…"

Axel walked on ahead of his blushing uke, laughing. "Anyway, it's amazing that Siax hasn't realized anything that's going on between us."

"T-True…but don't jinx it."

"I won't. They'll never notice."

"I sure hope so." Roxas sighed and smiled. "I also really hope we don't have to go on separate missions anytime soon."

Axel shrugged. "Well, I don't think so. Siax did say he was going to let us be partners for a while."

Roxas caught up to him and smirked. "I also really hope you don't go chasing anyone else around here."

Axel looked at the boy, surprised.

"Well, knowing you and your personality, it's something you'd do." Roxas explained. "…Don't look at me like that!"

Axel suddenly head locked him. "Same goes to you, prick!"

They laughed. Axel sighed, straitening. "Hey, we both know I'd never go after anyone but you." He said, scratching his head.

Roxas smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes really." Then very slowly, Axel said, "I. Would. Never. Chase. Anyone. But. You. Got it memorized?"

Roxas looked at the floor. "…Okay." _Although it seems a little too good to be true…_

"Good." Axel began walking ahead, grabbing Roxas's hand. "Then let's start exploring over there. Hurry so we can have some in-between time for some ice cream!"

"What are you, a kid?"

xXx

"Akira-kun, do we need this type of spice?"

"I already said no to that! Put it back." Akira continued pushing the cart. "I can't get anything right with you around. I can't even concentrate on this shopping list!"

A bunch of people within the aisle looked at the chocolate haired teen talking to himself and thought all at the same time: _What a weirdo._

"That looks like all we need." Shirogane said, hovering over the boy. "Oh wait a minute, you didn't write any milk down. I think the milk is spoiled though…"

"It's not. I checked it this morning." Akira said, buying his things.

Holding the bags and starting on their way home, Shirogane proceeded to whining again. "Akira-kun, let's go to the festival today. Please?"

"I don't know if I want to. I might get lost in those crowds."

"No you won't. I'll be there with you!" Shirogane wrapped his arms around Akira's waist, making the boy visibly blush. "I wouldn't leave you to get lost! I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel with you!"

"I do not think…"

"Fine." Shirogane's grip tightened. "Then I guess I'll just have to spend tonight screwing your brains out." A hand trailed down to Akira's hip.

Akira blushed darker. "Shirogane, get off me!"

"It's not like anyone's around here to see us." Shirogane purred sending an alarm blaring in Akira head saying to get away from the shadow immediately.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, NOW LET GO!"

Akira never noticed two figures walking down on the opposite side of the road. "Hey Axel," Roxas began, "Something looks like it's attacking that person! Is it a heartless?"

Axel looked to see a transparent thing harassing a boy. "I don't know but it is all dressed in black. It looks like it has some silver and is the shape of…a human? Maybe it's a dusk." He thought a minute. "Why would a dusk take the time to harass a human?"

"Never mind that, we should help him!" Roxas yelled, taking out his keyblade and rushed forward.

Axel blinked, surprised at how fast Roxas had reacted. "Ah, wait a minute, Rox! It might not even be what we think it is!" Roxas didn't hear him. "Ugh, shoot." Axel grabbed his weapons and charged forward as well.

"Ah, ugh…Sh-Shirogane…stop probing me, you perv!" Akira somehow pushed the shadow away from him.

"Seriously…of all the things to do in public-" Akira turned around to see someone ready to slice Shirogane in half with a strange looking, oversized key. He dropped the groceries. "Shirogane!"

Shirogane turned around to see a boy in a black coat slicing down at him. "Whoa!" The shadow leapt backwards and right into Akira.

Roxas's keyblade hit the ground with a loud noise. "Darn, missed."

"Hey!" Akira yelled from underneath the shadow, "Just who do you think you are, randomly swinging that thing around?" He yelled pushing Shirogane off.

Roxas blinked. "What do you mean? I'm saving you! From him!" He pointed at the shadow with his key.

Akira and Shirogane looked at each other.

"You can see me?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes I can! I'm not blind, you know." Roxas snorted.

Suddenly, a taller man also wearing a black coat and had red hair came into view. "What's going on, did you get the dusk?"

Roxas looked at Shirogane. "No. But I'm about to."

"Wait a minute!" Akira yelled. "What the hell is this about? First off how can you two see him and second off, who the hell are you people? It doesn't look like you're from around here!"

It was Axel and Roxas's turn to look at each other.

Shirogane blinked at all of this. "It seems…you two are not of this world." He said.

"Huh?" Axel and Roxas jumped. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Axel yelled. "It's not like there are any other worlds around here are there? Of course not! There's no such thing!"

"Maybe taking them to Master would help." Shirogane said to Akira as Axel and Roxas both tried to discuss some other subject.

Akira nodded and stood. "Hey." He said to them. It turned out the yellow haired boy was smaller than him, but the redhead was taller. _Dammit, another tall one. _"I'm Akira Nikaido. And that person over there is Shirogane."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other again. "One momento, please." Axel said, grabbing Roxas and turning around.

"What should we do, Axel?" Roxas asked, whisper mode.

"I say we go with them."

"WHAT?"

"Siax wants us to collect info about this place, right? This is the perfect opportunity! We're being invited to learn more about them!"

As the two continued whispering madly to each other, Akira turned to Shirogane. "Hey. What made you say they're not from here?" He asked.

Shirogane sighed. "Look at them. They don't fit in here. They're dressed differently and they act differently. Their weapons are also different. They are not from here." He explained. "(Not to mention that the way they're drawn is completely different from how we are drawn…)"

"What was that last part you mumbled? I didn't hear you."

"Ah, it was nothing." Shirogane smiled. "Are you coming?"

The two turned around, the redhead looking smug and the blonde pouting. "Yes we are."

Shirogane tipped his hat. "Well then, it's this way. Oh, Akira-kun," The shadow looked down at the groceries. "Everything is spoiled."

"That's okay." Akira said, waving his hand. "We'll just go shopping tomorrow." He said. "But for now, it seems like we have a bigger ordeal on our hands."

Axel and Roxas frowned and all four of the characters thought:

_This seems like the start of a very big problem-!_

Author's Note:

Ending to chapter one! It took a lot of time to think this up, ha ha ha… anyway…this is the first crossover fic that I've ever written. I've just recently bought Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and my fandom for AkuRoku has grown from it. I've had Monochrome Factor for quite a while and I've liked ShiroAki even before I watched the anime. All of it resulted in this crossover story. Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated.

So yeah…


	2. Friends

Crossover Part Two

Chapter Two: Friends

"Let me get this straight…" Master began, putting two and two together. "You two, Axel and Roxas, right?"

Axel and Roxas nodded.

Master continued staring at them, awaiting an answer.

_Oops. That's right, he's blind. _Axel scratched his head. "Um…yeah."

Master smiled. "I see."

They had reached Aging Bar quite a while ago and had explained to Master everything that had happened.

Master had seemed overwhelmed at hearing such a suspiring fact and suddenly hearing new footsteps in his bar. Of course, he handled everything as calmly as he could and continued what seemed like mediation.

"We have many questions we want to ask you right now, and it seems that you have many for us as well." Master said and turned to Akira and Shirogane. "Let them ask us one questions first, and in return we'll ask them a question."

Akira frowned. _Jeez…these guys are a bunch of clowns._

"Okay then." Axel faced the silver haired man. "You."

"My name is Shirogane." He said, looking disrespected.

"Fine. Shirogane," Axel sighed. "What exactly are you? You're not human."

Shirogane looked at Master. Master, as if sensing his movement, nodded. "I'm a shin." Shirogane said, "A shadow being. My job is to keep the balance between this world and the shadow world equal."

"…I see." Axel just replied, not really understanding.

"Our turn." Akira said, getting impatient. "Who are you and where the hell are you two from?"

Axel blinked. "Hey, that's two questions!"

"Fine, then where are you from?" Akira rephrased.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other again. "Um…how do we put this…?" Roxas began, scratching his head. "We're from 'Kingdom Hearts.'" He said simply.

"…" Shirogane and Akira stared at them.

"…What?" Roxas asked.

Axel scratched his head. "He's just playing with you." He said. "We're just from outta town! Just came here for a vacation!"

Shirogane looked at the ground, deep in thought.

"It's our turn." Roxas said. "What's a shadow world?"

Akira looked at Shirogane to explain. "Well…" Shirogane began trying to find the simplest explanation. "Underneath this world, there is another world just like it. Exactly the same. It's like a reflection."

Axel and Roxas listened for more.

"In order to live in this world, you need a Doppelganger in the world underneath us." Shirogane looked at Akira. "However, if you're stupid and don't want to listen to other people's warnings, you might end up LOSING that Doppelganger."

Akira blushed from embarrassment and seemed to be yelling: 'SHUT UP!' to Shirogane in his head.

"I, for one," Shirogane continued, turning to the others, "Am a shadow. I do not need a Doppelganger to survive here in this world."

"Okay." Roxas said. _Kinda sounds like me and Sora._ _It's not like I would be here without my other. _"You're turn. Shoot."

Shirogane opened his mouth to ask something, but Akira cut in quickly before him. "Who are you?"

"Organization XIII." Axel answered smoothly.

Akira stared at him. "…And what's that? Some sort of cult?"

"WHAT?" Axel's weapon came back and out of nowhere. "WHAT DID YOU CALL IT?"

"Axel, calm down!" Roxas tugged his coat.

Akira had jumped back in surprise and Master had turned his head to the enraged Axel. "Excuse me," he asked with a polite smile. "Please do not wreck the bar…"

"S-Sorry." Roxas apologized and shoved his seme into a seat. "Organization XIII is not a…cult. We, Axel and I, we're what you call Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" Shirogane echoed.

"Yeah." Roxas said. "One's without hearts. And just like you guys, we have significant others. Not exactly Doppelgangers, but something like that."

"Oh. I get it." Akira said, "So you mean that you two are the _nobodies_ of some _somebody_."

"Well…something like that." Roxas said sheepishly.

Akira leaned back in his chair. _I still don't get it…_

"It's our turn to ask you something." Roxas stated and turned to Axel who had calmed down a bit.

"Right." Axel said. "The Organization's job is to collect 'hearts' to complete a big project of ours called_ Kingdom Hearts._" He turned to Roxas, who was scavenging through his pockets.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Roxas took a little crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "Have you guys ever seen anything like this around here?"

Shirogane and Akira looked the paper over. "It kind of looks like Kokuchi." Akira mused out loud. "But differently shaped. Do you recognize it, Shirogane?"

The shin shook his head. "No. It said 'Heartless' on the paper."

Roxas took his hand out. "You see this?" A large key appeared out of nowhere. "This is called the Keyblade. Its job is to kill those things. We call them Heartless."

"I see…" Akira said. _If it's not Kokuchi, then it's nothing we've ever seen before._ "We haven't seen anything like it."

Axel scratched his head. "Well, in case you do, get as far away from it as possible, and tell us."

Shirogane nodded. "Okay."

"Well, it seems you four have a lot in common." Master, who had been silent up until now, said. "You would make good friends."

"Wait a minute." Axel cut in. "I have a question to ask."

Akira and Shirogane looked at each other. "Go ahead." Shirogane replied.

"You said Kokuchi. What's that?"

Shirogane sighed. "Remember how I said that I'm here to keep the balance the shadow and this world equal? It's because a certain creature called Kokuchi have been eating away this world. They look a lot like what you call your Heartless."

_So Kokuchi are like Heartless in this world. _Roxas thought. "Great. I see."

"If you are able to see Shirogane…" Akira began, "Then you should be able to see Kokuchi. If you see Kokuchi, _you _get as far away from it as possible and tell _us._"

"Got it." Roxas answered.

Master chuckled. "Have you come to a resolution?" he asked.

Axel sighed. "Yeah. We've learned more about this place, that's for sure." He stood up. "Roxas and I should be getting back home."

"You two live together?" Akira asked incredulously.

Roxas blushed at that. "Um…well…it's not really like _that_, actually…"

"Yup! We live together!" Axel butt in with a big grin on his face. Roxas socked his arm, redder then a cherry.

Akira blinked at their reactions to his question, but Shirogane smirked, seeing a connection with those two.

"Bye, Shirogane, Akira!" Roxas said as he and Axel began their way home. "You too Master! See you soon!" He closed the door and turned to Axel. "YOU!" he yelled. "What is with you?"

"But it's true, isn't it? We do live together, Roxy."

"DO NOT CALL ME ROXY!" Roxas yelled, blushing. "And besides…" He looked at the ground. "We're just friends…we don't live together like _that_…"

Axel smiled. "…Yes we do."

"Huh?" Roxas asked before he was kissed by the other. Of course, that nice moment had to end when Roxas pushed him away trying to regain the air that Axel had skillfully robbed from his lungs.

"See?" Axel said staring down at his hyperventilating uke. "We do live together like _that._" He said licking his lips. "We're not _just _friends."

"You…" Roxas blushed. "Perv…"

"Aww, don't be like that now." Axel said, hugging him.

Roxas socked is arm again. "Don't give me a hug! I'm mad at you!" He yelled.

"My arm is going numb from you hitting me." Axel replied.

"Shut up." Roxas said and looked at the sky. "…Look's like there's enough time for ice cream. Let's get to the station tower and…"

"I don't want ice cream." Axel whined, rubbing his arm.

"Then what do you want?" Roxas asked, getting annoyed.

"Roxas."

"STOP JOKING AROUND!"

"I'm not joking." Axel said, looking hurt. He grabbed Roxas's arm. "Let's go, Roxas. My room this time. I'm sure my bed is bigger than yours…"

"NO WAY!" Poor Roxas tried to pull his wrist back. "I DO NOT WANT!"

"Oh shush." Axel picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You said the exact same thing yesterday, but you didn't struggle afterwards, now did you? Actually, you looked pretty satisfied…"

"THAT'S A LIE, AXEL!" They both disappeared into a dark portal.

Meanwhile…

"Those two seemed really close, now didn't they, Akira-kun?" Shirogane said, following the tired teen to home.

"Yeah. And one of them tried to kill you." Akira sighed.

Shirogane smirked. "Were you worried?"

_Of course I was worried, you dick… _"No. Psht. Why would I be worried about you?" Akira replied. "You can take care of yourself, right?"

Shirogane sighed. "Yeah…I am a shadow after all. It was just my carelessness, it seems." _Akira-kun…it wouldn't hurt for you to swallow your pride and actually admit the truth for once, would it?_

Akira shrugged at his answer. "…Hmph." _Why do you have to just answer like that? Why can't you say more you sadistic- _The boy sighed. "Shirogane," He said, catching his attention. "…Hold my hand?" It sounded more like an order instead of a request.

Shirogane's frown turned into a tender smile as he took and held the other's lonely hand.

"You know…" Akira suddenly began. "You're not _just_ a shadow to me."

"I'm not?"

Akira shook his head, smiling. "You're my friend, too…"

Shirogane blinked. "…I know." _Thank you…Akira-kun._

Author's Note:

And chapter two is up. :D It took so long. -sweatdrop- Uh…anyway, thank you, Hanawie for your review, it really brightened my day. :D And I'm still new to posting chapters and stories, so yes, I accidently posted chapter one twice. But here's chapter two! So thanks!

Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated.

So yeah…


	3. Organization XIII to the Rescue!

Crossover Part Three

Chapter Three: Organization XIII to the Rescue!

"Roxas! You've been sleeping for the longest time!" Xion yelled at Roxas's door. "ROXAS! Hey, can you hear me? IT'S TIME TO GET UP NOW!"

No reply.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Xion opened the door. The bed was empty. "Huh?" She looked around. "Roxas? Where are you? Now's not the time for hide and seek, you know! Come out!"

She looked around the room, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She got worried and panicked. "Roxas? Roxas? Where are you?"

She bolted out of the room and ran to Axel's. "AXEL!" She yelled slamming the door open. "I can't find Roxas anywhere! He's not in his room a-a-a-n-n-d…" She stared at what was in front of her.

Roxas and Axel were in Axel's bed. Roxas was still asleep, but Axel had sat up…was he wearing anything? Xion covered her mouth. "Wha-wha-wha-wha…?" She tried to say.

Axel scratched his head and looked at her. "Oh, good morning, Xion." He said. "Sorry did I oversleep?"

THUD.

"Xion?" Axel looked at her. She had passed out on the floor with a funny expression on her face. Axel blinked. _Oh, wait a minute…_

"Roxas? What are you still doing here?" Axel shook him awake.

"What do you want?" Roxas whined. "Axel? Leave me alone, I'm sleepy."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, NOW WILL YOU GET UP BEFORE ANYONE ELSE SEES?" Axel yelled in a frustrated whisper and got out of the bed. "You normally wake up earlier than me, why did you pick TODAY to sleep in?"

Roxas sat up and grimaced. "…My back hurts…" He mumbled.

Axel threw Roxas's black cloak at his face. "Come on! We have to make sure that Xion's alright!"

"Xion? What happened to her?" Roxas asked, putting his dress attire on.

"She saw us and passed out."

"Oh okay…she saw us and…." Roxas's eyes snapped open. "Wait, we've been seen?" He jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't you lock the door, you stupid idiot?"

"Because I didn't think you'd still be here in the morning-like usual!" Axel grabbed Xion by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Xion! Hey! Come on! Wake up!"

Xion's eyes fluttered open. "…Axel?" She mumbled.

"Yeah! How many fingers do you see?" He held up his hand.

"Four?"

"Good." Axel helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and held her head. "I think I just had the most bizarre dream, Axel." She said. "You and Roxas were…" She blushed.

Axel blushed too, but hid it. "Yeah?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair, embarrassed.

"N-Nothing…" She looked at him urgently. "Axel! I can't seem to find Roxas anywhere!"

"I'm right here!" Roxas came out of Axel's closet holding a book. "I just wanted to borrow this."

"Oh." Xion blinked. "That's good to know. I couldn't find you in your room."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She sighed. "Anyway…Siax wanted me to tell you that that you guys need to go back to that one world you visited a couple of weeks ago…what was it? 'Monochrome Factor,' right?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. "Yeah…"

_The one with Akira and Shirogane in it._

"Well it turns out that a really big heartless has taken over!" Xion explained, throwing her arms up for emphasis. "Siax wants you two to go over there and kill it!" She looked at them worriedly. "Hey…don't die, alright?"

Axel ruffled her hair. "Don't worry! We won't die! Got it memorized?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I sure hope so, guys."

xXx

Akira continued walking down the street with two big sand bags under his eyes. _That is the last time I actually ALLOW that shadow in my bed…_

"Akira-kun…you look sick."

"You're the reason."

"Me?"

"Don't act so innocent." Akira coughed. "You're the one who insisted on keeping me up the entire night."

Shirogane sighed. "Well, you shouldn't even be here right now. You're supposed to be at school!" He scolded. "Aya's going to hit you if we run into her." He continued, looking around nervously.

"We're not going to run into her." Akira assured him. "She's going to be hunting Kengo down instead of me."

"Ah. I see-" Shirogane's skin was suddenly pricks and needles. His eyes narrowed. _This feeling… _"Akira-k…" He looked at the boy to see an incredibly large Kokuchi about to attack him from behind. "AKIRA-KUN!"

Shirogane reached forward, grabbed the teen and threw him behind himself getting stabbed through the gut by the monster instead. "Umf!" Shirogane grunted, getting thrown backwards.

"Shirogane!" Akira yelled, wide eyed. "You son of a-" He transformed into shin and turned to face the monster.

_Strange…this Kokuchi doesn't look like anything I've seen before… _Akira regained his weapons, charging at it. "Urg?" His weapon didn't do any damage to the monster. It just made a loud clanging noise.

"What the-?" The monster swatted him away. He tumbled backwards.

_Dammit! What the hell is that thing? It's not Kokuchi! _"DO SOMETHING, SHIROGANE!" Akira yelled at the passed out shadow not too far away.

The monster melted into the ground and seethed over to the silver haired shadow. Akira was on his feet instantly. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He yelled, jumping to attack like an enraged lion.

The monster kicked his stomach.

"-!" Akira gave what sounded like a curse and went flying directly into a wall this time. He coughed up blood. _Crap…I hope my ribs aren't broken…_ He gasped. The monster was going to swallow Shirogane whole.

_No way…! _"S-Somebody…" He croaked out. "Somebody help!"

"You got it!"

There was a flurry of flames and another loud clang. "There's no way you're hurting this guy, got that freakin' memorized?"

Akira looked up, half dazed and half shocked. _Those guys from yesterday…_

"Are you okay?" Roxas jumped down in front of Akira and held a hand out. "We told you that if you ran into any heartless, get as far away as possible and tell us!" He said.

Akira gasped for air. "I…we didn't know that it was a heartless. We thought it was a Kokuchi!"

"So you just recklessly attacked it?" Axel yelled in-between casting spells and throwing his weapon at the heartless. "Are you stupid?"

Akira glared at him.

"Now's not the time for arguing!" Roxas declared standing, "Akira, go and help Shiro, leave the heartless to me and Axel!" He jumped forward.

"Right…" Akira staggered to his feet and scurried over to Shirogane. "Hey! Wake up!" He slapped the shadow's face mercilessly. "I said wake up!"

Axel threw his weapon at the heartless. "Roxas, now!"

"Got it!" Roxas jumped up. "Take this!" He slashed down, cutting the monster's arm and left side off. "Ah! Crud, I missed the middle!" Roxas swore.

The monster, sensing defeat, slithered back into the ground and headed right for…Akira and Shirogane.

"What?" Axel yelled, not expecting that.

"Akira! Shiro!" Roxas yelled.

Akira gasped at what was coming at them on full speed. "Crap-" He flinched for cover. "Shirogane!" Akira closed his eyes and heard this sick squelching noise.

Not feeling any impact, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Axel and Roxas at the corner of his vision, both wide eyed in shock.

Akira looked at the monster…and what was in front of the monster.

Shirogane had instantly stood up to protect the other, getting stabbed in the other side and in turn, stabbing the monster in the head with his cane. The monster disappeared, letting a big, red heart fly out.

"The heart!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas." Axel said as a warning and looked at their two friends.

Shirogane had fallen backwards with a contented smile on his face. Akira caught him. "Wh…why did you do that?" He yelled, frustrated tears daring to stream out of his eyes. "Why...?"

"…Because you called for me, Akira-kun."

"Then why the hell didn't you wake up when I was calling you earlier?"

Shirogane blinked. "…I didn't hear you."

"Damn this!" Akira sniffed. "Damn you…"

Roxas stared at them. "Axel…what…what is that?" he asked, pointing.

Axel shrugged. "An emotion, I guess. Not that I'd know since I don't have a heart…" He reminded.

Roxas's shoulders slumped. "I wonder…" He looked at his tall friend. "Axel…I'd act like that too…"

"Huh?"

"I'd act like that too…" Roxas looked straight ahead. "If you had done that to protect me…I'd cry too…I know it."

Axel stared at his little blonde and chuckled. "Hey…don't start talking like you have a heart, prick."

Roxas frowned. _But…I really would act like that…_

"We have to get you to Master." Akira finally said, helping the shadow up. He looked at Roxas and Axel. "You two come with us." He demanded.

Roxas looked at Axel.

Axel shrugged. "Mission accomplished. Why not?" He walked over to Akira. "Let me help you there."

"…Thanks."

Roxas watched them. _I have no heart…but I would cry for Axel if he had done that for me…_

"Roxas come help us, will you?" Axel called.

"Right, coming!" Roxas came over. "Where are we taking him? Hospital?"

Akira shook his head. "No. Master."

"You mean the bar owner?" Axel asked. "How's he going to help?"

"He's like…our doctor." Akira explained, still looking ahead, not wanting to waste any time for passed out Shirogane.

"Hey, Akira…" Roxas suddenly said. "Did you dye your hair? It's black. And your eyes are red!"

Akira sighed. "This is…" He paused. _How should I say this? _"I'll tell you when we get to Master's bar, okay?"

Roxas looked like he wanted to ask more, but got a warning glance from Axel saying that he should keep his mouth shut the rest of the way. And Roxas did.

Author's Note:

So this is chapter three posted up now. -sweat- I decided to add Xion in, I really like her character a lot. :D And sorry if anyone (Akira in particular) was kinda OOC here… Review and critiques are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	4. Tears

Crossover Part Four

Chapter Four: Tears

_That was strange…_ Roxas thought. _I looked away to close the door, but…I knew I saw Akira's hair black and his eyes were red…_

Roxas hadn't known that Akira had changed back the moment they entered Master's Bar. His hair was a normal brown color, and his eyes were back to being faint grey.

_He looked completely different…but now… _Roxas dropped the subject.

Akira explained the situation, and Master wasted no time to heal the shadow. "Oh, I see, so these…heartless seem to have little or no effect whatsoever when you attacked them." Master summed up, while healing.

"But…you two…" He turned to Axel and Roxas. "You can hurt them."

Axel shrugged. "It's our job, to get rid of those things…"

"It almost looked like Kokuchi." Akira said, clenching his hands. "And Axel was right. I shouldn't have just rushed in."

Roxas shook his head. "W-Wait a minute, Akira, you were just trying to protect Shiro, right? It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is." Akira mumbled. "I should've just gotten Shirogane and rushed out of there." He lowered his head in a downcast. "If I did…this never would've happened. I was too inexperienced and overconfident."

"Don't torture yourself." Axel came in. "I'd do the same for Roxas."

"Yeah!" Roxas yelled. "And I'd do the same for Axel!"

Akira didn't reply.

Master finished the process and dusted his hands. "Well, he should come around in a bit." He said referring to Shirogane.

"…Master…" Akira began, soullessly.

Master faced Akira. He couldn't see Akira's face, but with the tone of voice, Master knew exactly what Akira wanted to say next.

_"Please leave me here with him a bit longer…"_

As if understanding, Master nodded. "Axel, Roxas…please come with me into the bar." Master paused. "I need someone tall to reach the higher places to put wine bottles."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. "Sure, sure. Fine, fine…" Axel said after a sigh. He got up to leave. "C'mon, Rox."

Roxas stood up slowly and turned to look at Shirogane and Akira before leaving. "…" He looked at Akira's expression.

It was nothing he'd ever seen before. It looked like Akira was in pain…like he was desperate for Shirogane.

Roxas looked at the floor. _…I'd act that way for Axel too…if that ever happened to him… _He grimaced and left, not wanting to think about it.

Akira heard the door shut behind him.

Shirogane opened his eyes. "…So they're gone now?" He fastened to a more comfortable position and chuckled. "I thought they'd never leave us."

"…You bastard."

"Hmmm?" Shirogane looked at Akira who was, incredibly, crying for him.

"You're a damn sick bastard, you know that?" Akira said, sniffling. "You're always making me worry…" He squeezed the shadow's hand. "You're always…making me shed so many damn tears for you-!"

Shirogane placed a gloved hand on the other's face with a smile. "You're…_worried_ about me…Akira-kun?"

Akira sniffed again. "…Of course I am…do you have to make me say it like that?" Akira seemed to glare at him. "Isn't it written all over my face…?"

Shirogane closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. You're just really out of character right now." He said. "It's only been recently that I've see you cry for me. I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

Akira swallowed. "…I'm just…" He wiped his face. "Really emotional right now." He said, straightening his voice. "…Sorry."

"Don't be." Shirogane said, suddenly pulling the boy forward and kissing him. "It makes me happy to see you crying for me."

Akira blushed. "…" He suddenly shrugged. "I-I-I have to go outside now!" He yelled, standing up. "A-Axel and Roxas will be wondering what's taking me so long in here!"

Shirogane chuckled at his movements. "Is that so?" He asked. "Well then, I'll be in here." He said, relaxing. "Master's treatment still is very painful. I'll recover for a little while longer."

Akira stopped being so flustered as he reached the doorway and paused. "…You're still a sick, sadistic bastard, you know?" He commented and left.

Shirogane let out another chuckle. "…I know."

Meanwhile…

"So…um…Master..." Axel began, after placing two wine bottles on the topmost shelf. "You're a healer?"

Master sighed. "Something like that." He said. "I heal those two, at least…"

Roxas sighed. "Those two seem really close." He mumbled.

Master faced him, not knowing if the boy wanted to be heard or not. "Well…a shadow must always stay close." He said wisely, the words 'shadow' and 'close' sounding like a ghostly whisper repeated them.

Roxas blinked. "Huh?"

Suddenly, Akira came out of the back room, looking a little sick and flushed.

"Hey there, Akira." Axel greeted.

Akira looked at him and Roxas. "Um…thank you for helping us out back there." He said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it!" Roxas replied.

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, don't torture yourself." Axel repeated. "Besides, it's our job."

Akira wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words.

"Are you two going to be busy for tonight?" Master asked, giving Akira a hand. "Akira wishes to thank you. There's a festival tonight. Maybe you two, Akira, and Shirogane can go together?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other.

"One momento, please." Axel said, pulling the blonde away to a far end of the room. "Are we going to be free tonight?" He asked.

"I guess so. But what about Siax?" Roxas asked.

Axel paused to think. "Eh, what the hell. I'll take care of him." He said, turning back to face Master and Akira. "We can…but only tomorrow. We can't tonight."

Roxas pulled Axel down. "But we're not doing anything tonight!"

"It doesn't matter! Siax isn't going to let us off that easy since we're late on schedule this night already! Do you want my head to be shot off?"

"…" Roxas sighed and faced the others. "Sorry, but it has to be tomorrow."

Akira blinked. "Well the festival isn't going to leave for another two days, so I guess it's okay." He shrugged.

"Then we can go." Axel declared.

Akira faced Master, and even though Master couldn't see him, he mouthed the words: 'thank you…'

Roxas blinked. "Um…Akira…" He began. "What's a festival?"

"It's just where you have fun. There are rides and games. You can win prizes…" Akira trailed off. "And there's a Ferris Wheel."

"Oh, I've heard of those." Axel suddenly said. "The big circle things, right?"

Akira nodded. _Looks like I'll be riding that thing with Shirogane after all. _He sighed. "Well, sorry for wasting your time, you guys. Thanks again."

Axel and Roxas nodded. "No problem." Axel remarked.

"So…see you tomorrow?" Akira asked.

They both nodded as they closed the door.

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Nice miss on that heartless, man."

"Shut up."

"Dude." Axel began, poking his little uke's face. "You've been really out of it right now. Are you okay?"

Roxas sighed. "…Axel…" he began. "Would you cry for me if I were in the condition Shiro's in right now?" Roxas had been desperate for an answer ever since that picture of Akira and Shirogane in the back room of the bar.

Axel looked at him, a little surprised at the question. "…Well…" He combed his fingers through his hair. "…"

Roxas gave an agitated smile at the silence the other produced. "It's a 'no,' isn't it?" Roxas said with his bangs covering his eyes. "Heh, heh, heh. I thought not, Axel." He began walking ahead.

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute, Roxas…"

"Ha ha ha… It's okay, Axel." Roxas said half-heartedly and continued walking. "We have no hearts, I forgot. How stupid of me."

"Roxas, wait a minute…" Axel grabbed his wrist.

"Don't pull me."

"Roxas!"

"Don't pull me!" Roxas yelled, jerking away and facing Axel.

Roxas glared at him. "I just forgot, okay? I'm sorry that I even brought it up! We have no hearts anyway!" He placed a hand to his head and gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Axel. I'm sorry, gosh darn it!"

Axel didn't know what to say. He reached a hand out to touch the boy, but Roxas stepped back as if Axel's hand was on fire.

"Don't touch me, Nobody." Roxas spat. "We're not supposed to have emotions anyway. We can't do anything about that except finish Kingdom Hearts. Let's just hurry up and do it."

"I'd cry for you."

Roxas stopped his tantrum and looked up at Axel's face, surprised. Axel was glowing in the moonlight, smiling down at him.

"I'd defiantly cry for you." Axel continued. "If you were in that condition, I'd really cry." He pulled Roxas into an embrace. "Because you said yourself, you'd cry for me too…right?"

Roxas tensed, but wrapped his hands around Axel's slim waist. "Yeah…that's why I wanted to know if you'd cry for me if it ever happened. I didn't want to be the only one…"

"Of course I'd cry." Axel held the boy close, nearly suffocating him. "You're the most important person to me. Got it memorized?"

Roxas suddenly found himself smiling at those warm words. "…Yes. I've got it memorized, Axel."

"Then let's go back to my room and continue where we left off last night."

Roxas glared at him. "…Way to ruin a mood, you douche."

Axel laughed. "I'm just kidding. He tousled Roxas's hair. "Come on. Let's go home. Besides, I think I've already abused you enough yesterday."

Roxas sighed again. "Okay."

Axel smiled at him. "Although I must say, Roxas…" Axel began as he led the way. "It makes me feel…what's the word…? Happy. Happy knowing that you'd shed tears for me."

Roxas held his hand as they walked towards home. "Yeah…me too, Axel." He smiled. "Me too."

Author's Note:

Hooray, it's chapter four up and posted. This chapter was a lot harder to write out than expected, ha ha... -sweat- Oh well, hooray for the drama (sappiness is a more appropriate word for this...), too. ;P

Thank you Hanawei, once again for you kind review. I'm very happy that there's someone out there who is actually reading this story. So I'll keep updating until the end. Thanks! :D

Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	5. Evil Preparations

Oh hey, i forgot to post this up on my previous chapters... :|

Disclamer! I do not own Monochrome Factor. And i do not own the Kingdom Hearts charaters. But i do own this story. :3

* * *

Crossover Part Five

Chapter Five: Evil Preparations

"WHAT?" Larxene yelled a loud as her voice can possibly reach. "I don't want to go to Monochrome Factor! Just the name disgusts me! Is this punishment for complaining to you when I broke a nail on the last mission?"

She stared at Zexion, who wasn't giving an answer. "Well?"

Zexion sighed. "Larxene…I am not the one who wants you to do this. But you have to if it is a mission Siax told me to assign to you."

"Well, I don't wanna!" Larxene whined. "Why don't you send Poppet (aka: Roxas) and that red-headed pyro (aka: Axel) instead?"

"Because…" Zexion paused and looked up from his book. "…Look, Siax wants YOU to do this mission so just do it, alright? If you have a problem, go and cry to him."

Larxene glared at him but turned to leave. "Stupid Nobody."

Zexion sighed the moment the door closed. "Axel, you owe me much more than two sea-salt ice creams." He said as Axel came out from hiding behind the bookshelf.

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked with a smile. "Thank you, Zexion." He said, bowing exaggeratedly.

Zexion turned back to his book. "'Thank you' my butt…" He looked at the other. "What exactly did you want me to get Larxene to do your mission for?"

"I have plans for tonight."

"What kind of plans?"

"None of your business!"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Fine, then why did you want Larxene out of all people to do yours and Roxas's mission today?"

Axel fastened his glove. "I thought you'd know since you're the one who hands out missions." He shrugged. "Everyone else has to go and search other worlds. Larxene wasn't doing anything today."

"True…" Zexion muttered. "She is such a witch…"

Axel laughed. "So you DO agree with Demyx." He said.

Zexion looked at him. "…You have changed, Axel."

"Huh?"

"Ever since Roxas came." Zexion looked back at his book. "You have been so much livelier."

Axel shrugged. "Eh. So what about it?"

"You love him, do you not?"

Axel blushed by the sudden rush of those words. "…What are you talking about, Zexion? You're not making any sense!"

"Do not act so flustered, will you?" Zexion sighed, still looking at his book.

"…" Axel stared at him. "…How did you find out?" He asked, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"Xion told me about the weird dream she had about Roxas being in your bed with you." Zexion shook his head. "Unfortunately, that _was not _a dream, now was it?"

Axel sighed. "Hey man…" He paused. "Just…do me a favor and don't tell anyone about it."

Zexion lifted his pinky. "My lips are sealed."

Axel wanted to question the gesture, but decided not to. "Well, thanks anyway, Zex. See you later." He left.

Zexion sighed, closing his book and looking at the ceiling. "…I guess Axel will never love me after all." He muttered.

xXx

"So you'll ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" Shirogane asked in the process of braiding his hair again.

Akira sighed, putting on a new shirt. "I guess so. I don't see why not."

Shirogane blinked. "What made you change your mind, Akira-kun?"

"Axel and Roxas helped us, so I guess we can all go together?" Akira said, not knowing himself if that was a question or statement.

Shirogane tied his hair together. "OOo, a double-date, huh?" He remarked with amusement.

"It's not a date!" Akira yelled, blushing. "You and I are NOT going out on a date! And neither is Axel or Roxas!" Akira sighed. "They're not together anyways. At least not in that way."

The shadow looked at the ceiling. "Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Shirogane stood up to hug his uke from behind. "Since we're going to a festival this time, let's go to the hot springs next!"

"OH, SHUT UP! THAT'S _NOT _GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU GOT THAT?"

With all the commotion, on the inside, they never noticed who was watching from the outside.

"…" Lulu watched them angrily. "…Why, Shirogane-san...?" She suddenly whined. "Why couldn't you have made the contract with me? What does Akira have that I don't? It's my breasts, isn't it? Are they really not big enough for you?" She continued whining at the window.

"Hmm…" She paused her whining to think. "Who's Axis and Rock-sacs?" She suddenly heard yelling on the street and turned her pink head to see a blonde girl dressed in a black coat.

"This is so stupid." Larxene muttered as she walked through a back alley of Tokyo. "Why did Zexion do this to me? That jerk! Axel and Roxas have a different thing to do today? BULL!"

_Did she just say what I heard Akira say? _Lulu smirked and bounded over to the girl.

"I swear, when I get back there, I'm going to zap that red-head with a lightning bolt and make sure to leave a mark on his-"

"Howdy!"

"WAAAAAAAH!" Larxene jumped backwards in surprise and pulled out several of her daggers. "Heartless?"

Lulu scowled at her. "No! I actually have a big heart, no matter how many times I tried to kill Akira!" She whined.

Larxene stared at her, a little scared of the suddenly greeting. "…Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lulu!" The pink haired girl answered and was all smiles.

Larxene blinked. _SHE IS SO WEIRD. _"…Well, sorry Lulu, I have to go and finish up a duty of mine. Goodbye."

"I know where Axis and Rock-sacs are going tonight."

Larxene stopped in her steps. "What?" She asked turning to Lulu.

Lulu smiled. "Axis and Rock-sacs." She repeated. "I heard you yelling their names out, and I know some details."

"…" Larxene paused. "…Do you mean 'Axel' and 'Roxas'?" She asked.

Lulu nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's what I said! They're going to the festival tonight with Shirogane-san and Akira!"

Larxene didn't know who Shirogane or Akira was, but she heard the word festival and that Axel and Roxas were going there. "…WHAT?" She looked like she was squeezing the air with her fists. "How dare they…make _m_e do their work and go out to a festival…!"

Lulu gave a somber look. "…It's the same for me too."

"What?"

"Akira stole my precious Shirogane-san away from me." Lulu continued, daring to let a tear fall over. "I'd do anything to get him back!"

Larxene glared at her. "Who cares about that? I need to get back at Axel and Roxas. BOTH of them!"

Lulu looked at her. "And I need to get back at Shirogane and Akira. BOTH of them." She repeated. "We have the same want." She smirked and took Larxene's hands. "And we can get back at the both of them."

Larxene took her hands back. "What do you mean?"

Lulu pouted. _She's so slow. _"What I mean is that Akira, Shirogane-san, Rock-sacs, and Axis are all friends right now."

"That's 'Roxas' and 'Axel.'"

"Whatever." Lulu lifted her hands. "Akira holds Shirogane-san's heart right here in his hand. And judging from what they were arguing about, I'd say that Ax…el holds Ro…xas's heart right here in his hand!"

She clapped them together. "It's a win-win thing if you get what I'm saying."

Larxene tried to catch on, putting her hands out as well. "So…you mean to tell me that Roxas and Axel are together?" She asked.

Lulu nodded. "At least…that's what I heard…"

Larxene turned green. _EEEEEEEEEEEWWW, GROSS! _She thought, blushing. "Nevermind." She then muttered. "Lulu, right?"

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yup!"

"I'm Larxene." She said. "And I like your plan." She smirked. _This is what you get for messing with Larxene, Axel._

Lulu smiled. "Tonight. At the festival, put this in Axel's drink and I'll put this in Akira's. They won't think of anything else except that the one they'll be holding tonight are their lovers."

Larxene almost gagged at the word 'lovers.' "Right." She took the poison and turned back to head home, forgetting about her mission. "They'll never know what hit them."

xXx

"Roxas! Axel! Over here!" Akira called near the entrance to the festival.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled. He and Axel were both dressed in Yukatas for the evening, and so was Akira.

"Shiro, you didn't dress up?" Roxas asked.

The shadow was still in his regular suit. "No." He said with a carefree smile. "How about you? How did you know how to dress up for the evening?"

Axel shrugged. "Pulled several wires for it." He answered.

"Oh, I see." Shirogane replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Roxas suddenly yelled, grabbing Akira's arm. "Let's go and have fun!" He ran in, pulling Akira along.

"Ow! Roxas don't pull on my arm!"

Axel chuckled at the sight.

Shirogane also chuckled. "…You must really love him, huh?" The shadow suddenly said.

Axel blushed, but he didn't hide it this time. "…That's the second time someone's said that to me today." He muttered and faced Shirogane. "And you must really love the other one, huh?"

Shirogane just smiled and tipped his hat. "Of course I do."

Axel smirked at the answer.

"Now then, let's go enjoy ourselves with them." Shirogane said with a wave of his hand. Axel nodded and followed him inside.

_"Fu, fu, fu, fu, fu…"_ Lulu watched from above, holding the poison in her hands as if it were made of glass. "You say that now, Shirogane-san," She sneered. "But just wait till after tonight."

Author's Note:

Yup, and that's the evil plan for now… I wonder if it's good enough, eh heh, heh, heh…now I need to think about how it'll all pan out. Oh, and just a point-out: yes; Zexion is way in love with Axel. (don't judge me…)

On a side note, I'm trying to type everything up and update as fast as I can before my school days resume… -sweat-

Well, to be honest, Hanawie… -shrugs- I never actually planned for Kengo, Aya, or Kou to appear… (I was really closed minded when I was writing this…) -knocking on head with fist- Sorry about that. In a one-shot for MF, I'm currently working on, I'll go and include them all! Promise! :D Your reviews are very heartwarming, so thanks, again!

Review and critiques are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	6. How They Feel

Crossover Part Six

Chapter Six: How They Feel

"Akira, what kind of game is this?" Roxas asked as he pointed at a shooting game. "Is this a gun?"

Akira laughed. "Yeah, you're supposed to hit one of the prizes that you want." Akira took out 100 yen. "Here, I'll show you." He grabbed the gun and aimed at a bear.

SNAP!

"You got it!" Roxas yelled. "You have really good aim."

Akira shrugged. "Do you want it?"

"What?"

"Here," Akira gave him the bear. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this. It'd be kinda weird to have a bear in my room…"

Shirogane walked over. "It's not like anyone else enters your room except for me, Akira-kun." He shrugged when Akira glared at him. "Well I was just saying…you never really invite anyone, so…"

"Fine!" He took the bear back. "Sorry, Roxas…"

Roxas shook his head. "It's okay. I mean, really…you're the one who won it, so you deserve it!"

Akira blushed at the nice words. "Um…"

"Akira-kun, let's go ride the Ferris Wheel." Shirogane suddenly said, grabbing the boy's hand.

Akira's blush reddened, "Wait, what? No! Wait a minute!" He was dragged off.

Roxas laughed. Axel walked up to the game, took out 100 yen and took the gun. "Hey Roxas, do you see anything there that you want?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked at him and then the prizes on the shelf. "Um…well…" He looked them over. "I don't see anything I…" _Huh? _He saw a doll that looked like a mummy. _OOo, that's kinda cool…_

"You want the mummy?" Axel asked, seeing the blonde stare at it.

Roxas shrugged. "Um…well…"

"Okay, okay." Axel positioned himself. "Just shut up, will you?" He closed one eye and aimed steadily.

Roxas glared at his back. _I didn't even say a full sentence, you idiot._

SNAP!

"Got it!" Axel said, celebrating. "Here you go, Rox." He handed it to the boy.

Roxas took it and looked at it. He laughed. "It kinda reminds me of Xigbar."

"Why, because it's missing an eye?"

"Maybe!" Roxas agreed.

Meanwhile…

"There you go, I rode the thing with you, now can we go find Roxas and Axel?" Akira asked as they disembarked the Ferris Wheel.

Shirogane sighed. "Well that was a disappointment. It's a lot less romantic when there's no roof to cover you from everyone else…" He muttered.

Akira stared at the shadow, a little scared. _What exactly was he thinking of DOING to me on that Ferris Wheel…? _He shook it off. "I like it better without the roof." He commented.

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because I get to see everything. Including the sky." Akira looked up. "It's a really pretty view from up there, don't you think?"

Shirogane shrugged, honestly not knowing.

"I wonder what it's like to fly through the air like a bird." Akira mused out loud and stretched a hand to the sky. "To be free like that…to see everything within view…" He sighed. "Feh, what am I getting all mushy for?"

Shirogane smiled. "I think it's very cute, Akira."

Akira blushed and scratched his head. "Come on, let's go find Roxas and Axel." He went ahead. Shirogane followed.

"There they are!" Roxas yelled, pointing. He ran over with cotton candy in his hand. "Hey! How was the Ferris Wheel, you guys?"

Akira shrugged.

"It was very nice." Shirogane answered.

Axel walked over with a drink in his hand. "Hmm, is that so?" He looked at his cup. "You know, this doesn't taste like orange juice…"

Shirogane walked over to the red-head's side. "Axel and I will go to Master's Bar." He said with a smile.

"Huh?" Akira asked. "Why?"

"So that you and Roxas can have some time to have fun together, while me and Axel strike up a conversation." Shirogane answered. "See you."

Axel didn't seem to reject, so he just waved and followed the silver haired man and threw his drink into a trash can. "I swear, that drink didn't taste like orange juice." He muttered.

He never noticed Larxene laughing at him from above one of the stands.

xXx

Akira and Roxas sat on a bench to rest from walking and riding attractions. "Aren't you thirsty?" Akira asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No. But _you _seem to be."

Akira drank his soda. "Yuck. What a rip off. Axel was right about the drinks not tasting good." He threw his drink into a dispenser.

Roxas sighed. "Oh hey, Akira." He began. "I never really said sorry for attacking Shiro back when we first met, huh? Well, I'm really sorry about that."

Akira shook his head. "No, it's alright. You didn't know."

Roxas laughed. "He looked like he was attacking you. You're face was all red and you looked like you were struggling."

Akira blushed. "Oh really…you saw that."

Roxas smiled and said in a teasing voice, "You like him, don't you?"

"LIES." Akira retorted. "Whatever Shirogane tells you, I do not _like_ him." He looked at Roxas's hand and saw a funny looking doll. "…Is that a mummy?"

Roxas laughed again. "It looks weird huh? But Axel won it for me."

Akira looked at the bear he won. "Bleh…it's not like Shirogane's gonna win anything for me." _Jerk…_

"You two seem to have a really deep connection." Roxas said looking up at the sky. "And I've been meaning to ask…what was that whole thing with your hair and eyes changing colors?"

Akira blinked. "Oh, right. I never told you that story, huh?" He scratched his head. "Well, you're right about me and Shirogane having a really deep connection." He began. "I'm not really…human either, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked.

"Remember how Shirogane explained that in order to live in this world; you need a Doppelganger in the other world? I…_lost_ my Doppelganger."

"How did you lose it?"

"Long story." Akira sighed. "But anyway…in order to live a stable existence here, I need Shirogane to be my shadow."

Roxas thought a minute. "So you mean without him, you're going to die?"

"Something like that." Akira sighed. "I'd disappear, actually. Turn to sand."

Roxas looked at his hands. "So you two are…inseparable." He summed up.

"Ehh, it's not like I really have a choice, now do I?" Akira muttered, sighing and shaking his head.

Roxas faced Akira. "Are you sure you don't like him?"

Akira nodded. "Positive. I don't _like_ him." He looked at Roxas. "Do you…like Axel?" He asked, unsteadily.

Roxas smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He didn't even blush. He just gave a genuine smile. "I like him."

Akira chuckled and pushed the other playfully with his fist. "You know what? I don't know why you're called such an ugly name like 'Nobody.'"

Roxas's smile faded. "It's because we don't have hearts."

"Huh?"

"We're called 'Nobody' because we don't have hearts."

Akira looked at him. _He doesn't seem to be kidding. _He smiled. "You know…I think you have a heart." He said.

Roxas looked at him, surprised.

"And…" Akira continued. "…I'm no expert, but I think Axel thinks you have a heart, too."

Roxas looked at the ground. "…No he doesn't."

Akira knocked the boy's head lightly with his fist. "I'm sure he does." He said with a smile. "Or else you wouldn't like him and he wouldn't like you."

Roxas stared at him. "…" He also smiled. "I guess you're right, Akira."

"Good. Now eat your candy." Akira said watching the sky turn pink from the sunset.

Roxas chuckled. "…Thanks."

Akira placed a hand on his stomach. _What the hell? That stupid drink is making me feel funny…_

Lulu smiled, having accomplished her mission and vanished behind a curtain of black smoke.

xXx

Axel looked at the drink in the glass cup Master handed to him.

"Don't worry, it's not alcohol." Shirogane said, chuckling.

"Oh." Axel drank it. "My stomach feels funny." He muttered. "That drink from the festival must've been spoiled."

Shirogane smiled. "Then maybe some medicine might help."

Master faced them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Master." Axel answered. He turned to Shirogane. "So what do you think they're talking about right now?"

"Who?"

"Roxas and Akira."

Shirogane thought a minute. "Maybe they can be talking about us." He shrugged. "Maybe not. I don't know."

Axel sighed. "I see."

"You remind me a lot of Akira." The shadow suddenly commented.

"I do?" Axel asked looking at him.

Shirogane nodded. "You two are very much alike." He looked at the redhead. "I know what you are. I know what Organization XIII is."

Axel stared at him, serious.

Master, sensing some urgency, began to leave. "I need to get something from the back room. Just call me when you're done." He said politely and left.

Shirogane stared back at Axel. "Being who I am, it's not that difficult to tell." He said. "I've been thinking about it ever since you both showed up." He explained. "It all fits for you to be completing Kingdom Hearts so that you can have hearts of your own."

Axel didn't respond. He just turned back to the counter.

"If it makes you feel better, I believe you have a heart." Shirogane said.

Axel shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah right. That's the only answer you _can_ give me."

"But it's true." Shirogane drank his drink courteously. "Roxas believes that too. Or else he wouldn't have the same feelings you have for him."

Axel sighed and smiled. "…Whatever you say, old man."

"I'm not old!"

"The color of your hair says otherwise."

"It's naturally silver!"

Axel just chuckled at the shadow's arguments and suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you." Shirogane replied and laughed, "Maybe Akira and Roxas really are talking about us right now."

Author's Note:

Gyaah, such a cheesy title for a chapter… um…this chapter was supposed to show how the ukes and semes bonded together. And it ran surprisingly long. -sweat- Anyway, school has resumed for me, so I will be updating as much as I can _possible._ Sorry if I don't update for a while or so.

Hanawie: Oh man, I didn't know how out of character Lulu was…sorry about that. I've turned her into a twisted little girl, ha ha ha. And about the stuff that she and Larxene put into Akira and Axel's drinks will be shown in the next chapter. Yup, so that'll probably explain your questions about the poison. Thanks a ton for the review!

Panda pandemonium: I really appreciate your review! And I recall you saying something about the story being a little rough where it doesn't really flow…if you have any tips on how I can fix this, then I'll take them! And can you explain to me what about it doesn't really flow so I can possibly fix it in later chapters?

MonochromeFox: I should really be thanking _you_ for such a kind review! Thanks for reading my story! I'll update as soon as I can! -bow-

So yeah...


	7. Broken Heart, Broken Promise

I hope you guy's haven't lost faith in my story yet! :D I know it took a while (forever), but here's chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. D: But if you steal the story, I will haunt you in your sleep. :D

* * *

Crossover Part Seven

Chapter Seven: Broken Heart, Broken Promise

"Akira? You don't look so good…" Roxas leaned over to look at the other. "Your face is all red! Are you okay?"

Akira held his stomach and was having a hard time catching his breath.

"Akira?"

Akira grabbed the other's yukata before falling over, clutching his stomach.

"Akira!" Roxas yelled, shocked and nearly fell over with him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Some people watched what was happening. "Someone call an ambulance!" Roxas heard someone yell, but he wasn't hearing what anyone else said.

"Akira! What's going on?"

Akira shut his eyes in pain. "Sh…Shirogane…" He muttered.

Roxas grabbed him. "I…I've got to get you to Master's!" He pulled the other up an opened a dark corridor.

The spectators stood back in surprise and awe.

"Come on!" He dragged Akira into the corridor and watched as the door disappeared behind him. _I've got to get you to Master's bar…Shirogane and Axel are there! They'll know what to do!_

Thunder clashed outside and rain began pouring instantly.

Shirogane looked up from his drink. "Hmm? There's a storm outside. That's strange, it seemed like a nice day today…"

Something shattered. It was Axel's cup, which had fallen to the ground.

Shirogane looked at him. "Axel? Are you okay?"

Axel grabbed his stomach. "W-What the heck?" he began, "My stomach is-" He fell over from his seat.

Shirogane was at his side instantly. "Master!" He called.

Master rushed into the bar. "What's going on, Shirogane?" He asked calmly and came around the counter.

Axel coughed, "…Roxas…" He mumbled.

Master placed his hands on Axel's head. "He's not burning, so he's not sick. I'll get him to the back room." He paused and faced Shirogane. "Shirogane, please get the door."

"Huh? What for?"

There was a suddenly banging on the bar's door. "Master! Shiro! Axel!" Roxas yelled from the outside and continued knocking fiercely.

Shirogane rushed to the doorway and opened it to see a wet Roxas and passed out Akira attached to him. Roxas seemed to smile. "Thank god…you're here." He said wearily.

Shirogane helped him inside.

"Akira just fell to the ground clutching his stomach!" Roxas explained when Shirogane gave him a towel. "He was saying your name…and he was complaining about that drink that he drank!"

Shirogane suddenly picked Akira up. "Follow me, Roxas."

Roxas did and ran into the back room with him. He gasped. "Axel!" He rushed to the Nobody's side. "Axel! What happened?"

"Shh, shh…" Master said, putting a finger to his lips. "No need to shout."

Shirogane place Akira next to Axel. "Master…Akira-"

Master nodded. "The same thing? This is strange." He placed his hand over their stomachs. "What could they have possibly done to have this happen?"

Shirogane and Roxas leaned over to see.

"They were both complaining about what they drank." Roxas explained.

"Hmmm…I don't think that's the reason for this." Master mused. "This isn't normal in these types of circumstances. They wouldn't just faint-"

There was a loud crash in the bar.

"What was that?" Master asked, calm as ever and faced where the noise had come from.

Shirogane took out his cane. "Kokuchi!" He yelled.

Roxas looked up urgently, "Either that, or heartless…"

"Why are they attacking now?" Shirogane stood up, "Master, please watch Akira-kun." He rushed off into the bar.

Roxas stood up as well.

Master faced him, his expression weary, "Roxas…"

Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "…Please watch over Axel too." He rushed off after Shirogane.

"Roxas, wait…!" Master heard him leave. "Oh dear…"

"'Oh dear' is right, blind man."

He faced where this new voice came from and was struck in the head with a club. "Huh-?" He fell forward, and passed out from sudden shock and pain from the entrance.

Larxene threw the bat onto the floor. "Hmph." She grunted and looked at him. "Sorry, dude." She looked at Axel and Akira and smirked. "Time. To. Wake. Up!" She said in a singsong voice.

xXx

Axel blinked, he wasn't in Master's bar anymore. "Ow, my head."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Axel looked up and saw… "Roxas? You look different." He chuckled. "Did you put gel in your hair this time?"

Roxas laughed. "No. And what are you talking about, Shirogane? I'm not Roxas! I'm Akira!"

Axel blinked. "Huh?"

Roxas - was it Roxas? - suddenly pounced on him. "Shiro…"

"Wait a minute!" Axel pushed him up. "I'm Axel! I'm not Shirogane!" Roxas suddenly attacked his mouth.

"I don't care what you say…" He muttered. "I just want to…eat you up." He attacked him again.

Axel was drowned out and only one thought came to him.

_I want to eat you up too… _He grabbed the other and forced him onto the ground so that he was on top. _I want to eat you all up too…!_

xXx

Shirogane fended off the Kokuchi. "Lulu, what are you doing here?" He yelled, those icy eyes flailing towards her.

Lulu smiled. "OOo, who's the cute blonde you have with you?" she instead asked.

Roxas glared at her. "Shiro, who's that?"

Shirogane glared as well. "She's the one who caused the Kokuchi to show up here." He spat. "Why?"

"Oh, Shirogane-san, so rude!" Lulu giggled. "You should see what's happening in the other room right now!" She giggled once again, "I should thank Larxy for her help after this!" She said and her voice echoed along with her laugh as she turned tail and fled. "Bye, Shirogane-dear! Please dream of me every night, yes?"

"You're running away?" Roxas yelled after her.

Shirogane stopped him, "It's no use catching her. She always runs." He explained.

"Ah." Roxas replied. "Larxy? Who's that? And what does she mean by…?"

Shirogane's eyes grew wide. "Akira-kun-!" he turned around and pulled the door to the back room open so hard, the knob went flying behind him.

Roxas missed the knob narrowly, but his eyes widened in shock of what he saw next in the back room.

Shirogane was also in shock.

"…..Ax…el?" Roxas finally asked, finding his voice.

Shirogane fisted his hands, and a blue, icy flame surrounded his cane. "GET AWAY FROM AKIRA-KUN!" He yelled, blinded by anger.

The shin charged 100 miles per hour at them. Axel suddenly returned to normal and sensed the danger. "Roxas, look out!" He yelled and pushed Akira off.

Roxas, who was standing at the doorway blinked. _Did he just call Akira 'Roxas?' _He felt tears come to his eyes. "AXEL!"

Akira snapped out of his trance and saw Shirogane's cane fly away from his hand as he lashed at the read-head. The shadow strangled Axel to the ground and growled.

Axel, in turn, stared at the shin's eyes, terrified.

Akira gasped when he saw Shirogane pulled his fist back to punch the Nobody. "Shirogane, what the hell are you doing!" He leapt and pried Shirogane off of Axel.

Shirogane looked at Akira, pissed. "Akira…" He snarled at Axel.

Axel stared at him, shocked. He then looked at Roxas, who was trembling at the doorway. "…Axel…" He said and a tear rolled down his cheek. A dark corridor opened behind him and he ran into it.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, getting up to see why he had run.

Akira grabbed Shirogane's sleeve. "What the hell, Shirogane? What's wrong?" He asked, half angry and half concerned.

Shirogane glared at Axel. "Get out." He said coldly.

"But…what did I do…?"

"GET OUT!"

Axel stared at him. "…" He looked at the ground and began to leave into a corridor. "Whatever I did…well…I'm sorry." He left.

Akira looked at Shirogane's face, ready to hit him. "What's going on?"

Shirogane slumped and brushed Akira's hand off his sleeve. "…You broke your promise, Akira." He said, his eyes dead with betrayal. He disappeared into the air, leaving Akira dumbstruck.

_What the hell…?_

"Ugh…"

He turned around to see who had made that noise and saw Master on the ground with his head bleeding.

"Master!"

"Akira?" He asked, feeling around and felt the blood on his skull. "Oh…what happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Akira said, grabbing a towel and placing it on the bar tender's head. "Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Not much…how's your stomach, Akira?"

"My stomach? It feels fine. How did I get here?"

"Roxas brought you over here." Master explained. "You had passed out at the festival, it seems." He seemed to look around. "I don't feel anyone else around here."

Akira looked at the ground. "Master…" He explained what he remembered.

Master had a thoughtful expression at the end of Akira's explanation. "I should…probably explain to you what you missed as well." He then concluded.

xXx

"Roxas? Is everything alright?" Xion asked from the other side of his door. "Roxas!"

"GO AWAY!"

Xion backed from the force of those words. "…" She stood outside his door, sad and clueless.

Roxas sat on his bed, teary and in thought. _Why…? What is this feeling? _He sniffed. _It feels…it feels as if…_ He pulled his knees to his chest.

_As if _something_ inside of me is breaking..._

Author's Note:

Oh man, I'm kinda embarrassed to post this one up. I don't know if the whole Akira/Axel thing kinda mixed…but to me it would've been better than Shirogane and Roxas. -twitch- Ahh, Hanawie if you still have any questions about the poison thingy, then don't be afraid to ask, ah ha. Same for anyone else if they have any questions about anything.

Panda pandemonium: I understand much better now, and I see what you mean when you point out how I'm so shut-in with movements and dialogue within my chapters. Man, I'm still an amateur, so your critiques really help! I've tried to apply the advice you've given me to this chapter, I wonder if it hit your expectations. If not, then I'll keep trying! If there's anything else wrong with my story, please do tell me so I can fix it! Thanks a ton for the helpful review!

MonochromeFox: Yes, actually, I've always wanted these two couples' ukes and semes to talk to one another and see what it's like with their partners! It was always one of my biggest things, ha ha ha… Anyway, thank you so much for the comment!

Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	8. What's Going On?

Crossover Part Eight

Chapter Eight: What's Going On?

Akira stared at Master, wordless after what Master had just explained to him. "…It just doesn't make any sense for Shirogane to go and attack Axel like that…"

"I thought that as well. Maybe between the time you spent sedated, something happened." Master thought along with him.

"But what?" Akira asked, "What could have happened? Come on, Master, you have to remember something else…"

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun, I don't."

The teen looked at the floor, dejected. "There's only one way I can find out what's going on." He finally summed up. Master faced him with a waiting expression. "I have to find Roxas again. Only he other than Shirogane would know what the heck went on."

Master didn't respond quickly. "…Are you sure about that? I know that he may be the only chance, but what makes you think that after everything that's happened, he would talk to you?"

"…" Akira's eyes narrowed, "…It doesn't matter. For all I know, he has some questions too." He faced Master, "Between the time Axel, you, and I were passed out, something happened that only Shirogane and Roxas saw. There's no way I'd be able to find that shadow around here, but I just have a feeling Roxas might come back. And when I find him, I'll make sure to make him listen…"

"Akira-kun…"

"I need to know what's going on…and I need to know whether or not I need to punch that damn shadow in the face!"

He turned to leave and exited the bar; not wanting to hear what Master would say to object. _Whatever happened…I'm gonna find out!_

xXx

Axel ran through the corridors, looking for Roxas's room. He wasn't surprised to see Xion there in front of it.

"Xion!" he called.

"Oh, Axel!" Xion face him, "Roxas isn't coming out! He just ran in there after having a talk with Zexion…"

Axel looked at the large, sturdy door that led to Roxas's room. He raised his fist, ready to knock before Xion grabbed it, "Axel…" she began, "I…I don't know why but, I don't think Roxas wants to talk to anyone right now." She looked up at him, "What…happened?"

The older one couldn't bring himself to look at her worried eyes. "…You know, Xion…I'm asking myself the same question." With that said, he turned around and headed towards his room, "Xion, there's no point in worrying about him." He said, not turning around, "He doesn't want to talk to anyone right?"

"But…Axel…"

"Don't worry," Axel faced her with a smile. "He's Roxas after all. Got it memorized?" He pointed at his head. "So let's leave him be for now and head to bed. We'll have to figure it out tomorrow."

She nodded, "…Okay." Looking at Roxas's door once more, she turned to where her room was.

Axel walked down the corridors once more, "Heh, that's weird…" He smiled a sad smile to himself, "…it suddenly feels as if the halls have gotten big and spacious…"

"Hey."

Axel looked to where the voice came from, "Zexion. When did you get there…?" he shook the question off, "Ah, forget it, I'm heading to bed."

"Why has Roxas locked himself in his room?"

Axel paused his steps.

"What did you do to him?" Zexion, without waiting, continued, "Why is it that he came to me today, asking me to stop assigning missions with you? And why is he saying that he does not want to go to the Monochrome Factor world anymore, either?"

"Look man, I'm not really in the mood for this."

"Axel-" Zexion stopped his words when he was met with a threatening death glare. It only lasted for a second, but he remembered that glare from before.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm tired and I'm heading to bed."

"…" The slate haired man gave up. "Very well."

"Thank you."

"…You have changed, Axel."

Axel sighed with exhaustion, "What, this again?"

Zexion looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye as he passed him. "No, I meant to say that you are back to being that Axel from before." He continued walking ahead, "And I have to be honest…I think I liked the new Axel better." He disappeared down the dark hall.

Axel didn't say anything, he just continued, deep in thought, down the empty halls.

xXx

"You will be going to Monochrome Factor for this mission." Zexion gave Xion her work. "There have been many sightings of heartless in that world again. Just keep doing your job and collecting hearts."

Xion sadly took the paper. "…What about Axel and Roxas…?"

"Axel and Roxas are probably taking the day off."

The small girl looked at him worriedly, "Zexion, have Roxas or Axel even come out of their rooms yet?"

"They have not." He shook his head, "But I advise you do not worry about them. I am sure after some time they will eventually come out."

Xion looked down at her paper again, "…Okay…" she turned to leave.

"…" Zexion watched her from behind, "…Xion."

"Huh? Yes?"

"…The faster you finish your mission, the more time you may have to figure out what is going on between those two." He scratched his head, "…and I will aid you."

Xion stared at him with big eyes, "…What do you mean…?"

"I'd like to get to the bottom of this, as well. We both can, if you would like to…we can…work together."

"Zexion…" she smiled, "I'll…finish this up right away!" She ran off to do the job, her fire back in her.

Zexion hid a small smile at her determination. _After all, I like the new Axel better than the old one._ He reminded himself. _If Axel is happy like he was with Roxas…then I will be happy too._

xXx

Aya walked home, carrying her kendo swords with pride. "Sheesh, I should really stop staying over at practice too long, the nights are coming faster nowadays." She turned around to face a blonde carrying the rest of her bags, "Hey, did you hear me, Kengo?" She called, "Hurry it up!"

Kengo sighed as he walked as fast as he could toward her, "Aya, please tell me why you had to go shopping today, too. These bags are extremely heavy…"

"It's your own fault for missing class!" She yelled, "Now stop complaining and move it!" she walked ahead.

"…Hey, Aya, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That Akira's been missing."

Aya chuckled, "Must I remind you? Akira's _always_ missing."

"I know, but I haven't seen him around any of the regular places where he slacks off lately." Kengo cut in, "Maybe we should go and see Master! Or, I know! How about we go to Akira's house and see if we can play a board game or something?"

Aya thought about it for a second before shaking her head, "Naah, he's Akira. Plus, he's got Shirogane-san with him, so it's not such a big deal." Just as soon as she'd said that, she saw Akira walking on the other side of the street.

"Hey, it's Akira!" Kengo yelled with excitement, nearly dropping all the bags, "Akira!"

Akira looked towards them for a second…and then ignored them all together, going on with his business.

"Akira! Wait up!" Kengo ran past Aya to his friend. Aya followed him.

Akira looked at his two friends heading his way. _Oh man…_ he tried his best to ignore them, but to no avail.

"Hey, Akira! It's been so long since we've seen you!" Kengo said, all smiles.

"He has a big point!" Aya glared at him, "Akira, you've been missing your classes and - hey, wait up!"

"Akira! What's the rush for! Where are you going?"

Akira sighed and faced them. "Hey," he said with a high amount of seriousness in his voice. Aya and Kengo, surprised at his sudden shift in mood, stared at him with nothing to say.

"Have you guys seen a boy with yellow hair or a tall guy with red hair in black cloaks around?" he paused, "…As a matter of fact, have you seen _anyone_ wearing black cloaks around?"

"Huh?"

"Pfft, what a funny question to ask, Akira." Aya laughed, "What have you been doing lately? Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

"Uh…Aya, I don't think he's kidding…" Kengo said sheepishly, looking at the glare Akira was giving her. "L-Listen, Akira! We haven't seen anyone in black cloaks! Why?"

Akira just looked at him and turned around, walking ahead again, "It's nothing. That's all I needed to know."

"Whaaat?"

"Akira! Attend your classes!" Aya yelled after him.

They watched his form get smaller in the distance before Kengo finally asked, "Hey…it felt like something was missing over there…"

Aya began walking in the direction of her house, "You're right! Where was Shirogane-san?"

"Ohh yeah! Shirogane-san wasn't there!" Kengo followed her, "But why wasn't he there with him?"

"That's what I'm asking myself!" Aya continued walking ahead, "And why was Akira asking such a ridiculous question about people in black cloaks?" she chuckled, "I really do wonder sometimes if I hit him in the head to hard."

Kengo sighed from behind her, "Aya, I don't think that's something to be proud about…"

"Anyway, let's hurry on up. The groceries will get spoiled if we don't get them in the refrigerator soon."

"Okay." He blinked, "Aya…was that you?"

"What? I didn't say anything." Kengo paused in his steps, Aya did the same to look at him, "What's the matter? Did you hear something?" It suddenly got dark. "H-Hey! What's going on?"

"Aya, behind you!"

Quick as she heard Kengo's warning, she pulled out her kendo sword and struck at a black creature, "Blaaargh!" she yelled in disgust as it went flying from impact, "Wh-What was that?" she gasped to see many more like it coming out of the black walls.

"Is it Kokuchi?" Kengo yelled, dropping all the groceries and taking out the gloves he received from Shirogane, Aya doing the same with her sword.

"It doesn't matter! We have to _get rid_ of them!" She swung down at one of the creatures, but her sword went right through it. "Whoa!" She jumped back into Kengo, "What the hell? Why isn't my sword working?"

Kengo swung his fist at one of them, "It's no use, Aya! I feel like I'm just hitting water!"

Aya's panic was rising along with the number of the monsters, "Th-This is not good! Akira! Shirogane-san! Help us!"

Xion gasped, hearing a plea from behind a corner. _Heartless!_ She saw a boy and a girl wielding a strange sword getting attacked. She grabbed her Keyblade and jumped into action. "You two, go!" She yelled, "I'll handle the Heartless!"

Aya stared at the sudden newcomer. She couldn't see the face, a hood was covering it._ It sounds like the voice of a girl…_ "Hey, there's no way you can handle all of these things alone!"

"Don't worry about it." Xion raised her weapon high, "_Thundara!_" Aya and Kengo shielded their eyes as thunder struck the monsters and numbers of hearts flew out.

"Whoa…!" Kengo yelled staring at the person in the black cloak, "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

Xion faced them, the hood covering her eyes. She was shorter than them, but still, she had possibly proved herself to have been stronger. "…"

Aya studied her carefully, "Hey, you're wearing a black cloak!" She said, "Are you the one Akira's looking for?"

The girl looked surprised, "…Akira?" she asked, "Who is Akira? And how does he know about the people in the black cloaks…?" At the same time Xion asked herself, _Axel…Roxas…what have you been _doing _in this world?_

Author's note:

Happy (early) Veteran's Day everybody! :D I've decided to put Aya and Kengo into this story! And I decided what the heck? I'll throw Xion in here too! So I've added these guys into the story…how it will all pan out is a mystery to me. This ought to be a fun ride. And on a side note, I don't think I will be including Kou in here…sorry, but I just don't know that much about his character yet. -sweat- The plot thickens!

Hanawie: I'm glad to see your review again! :D And I know what you mean. It always seems to be Shirogane getting stepped on. Well, I'm still working on this, and yes, I must admit that seeing Akira suffer is kinda fun too. Thanks so much for the kind review!

MonochromeFox: It's really good to know you like my little story going on here. :D Don't worry, you can give Shirogane a hug later on. :D Thanks a ton for the review!

Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	9. Searching for Each Answer

Crossover Part Nine

Chapter Nine: Searching for Each Answer

"Maybe she's not the one Akira's looking for?" Kengo reached after some silence.

"Hmm…" Aya looked at Xion carefully, "Hey…you're presence…"

"My presence?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Aya shooed the question off, "What's your name?"

"…" The person in the cloak didn't respond. "…I shouldn't be here."

"Huuh?" Kengo asked.

"I shouldn't be here." Xion turned around, "My mission is accomplished. I don't have anything else to do now." She began to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Aya grabbed her.

"Aya-hey! Calm down!"

"You don't need to tell us your name then!" Aya didn't let go, "But you _did_ save us from those monsters, let's at least thank you the right way…"

"You don't need to." Xion faced her, "It's our job to get rid of those things." And she disappeared.

Aya stood there, her hand empty. "…But…" she barely began.

"Oh my god, did we just see a ghost?" Kengo flustered behind her, "Aya?"

Aya stood there, thinking. She placed a hand to her chin, "…Kengo, you didn't see it?"

"Huh? See what?"

"…I guess not." She faced him, "The girl with the hood on. The one that was right here a second ago!"

"Yeah? What about her?"

Aya turned to face where Xion had disappeared, "…She…didn't have a presence. I mean, she was standing right in front of me, but at the same time, she wasn't…_there_."

Kengo stared at Aya's back, "So you mean like…it really was a ghost?"

"Maybe. Or probably something else all together." She shrugged, "But that's not all." She faced Kengo again, "Those things that attacked us were defiantly not any Kokuchi we know! But she was able to kill them in one strike with that weird attack!"

Kengo remembered that, "So…what are you saying, they're all ghosts or something?"

"Hmm…there are some other things too."

"Whaaat? There's still more?"

"I've got several hypothesizes on this. Remember when she asked about how Akira knew about the 'people in the black cloaks?' There must be more of them like her. And Akira must've met one of them."

"But that still doesn't really explain _why_ Akira's looking for them…" Kengo pointed out.

"Huh, that's true." Aya scratched her head, "I wonder what it could be."

"…Well, now what?" Kengo asked after pondering about it a little more. "What are we supposed to do?"

Aya shook her head, "I say, we find Akira and ask him what the hell is going on. After all, he's probably the one who knows about all this, and considering the events tonight, I think we've pretty much been involved as well."

Kengo thought the details over. "…So, we look for Akira?"

She nodded, "We look for Akira."

xXx

Xion walked down the halls of their castle. "…I wonder…"

_"Are you the one Akira's looking for?"_

_ "Hey, you're wearing a black cloak!"_

_…Roxas…Axel…_ She frowned as she continued walking down the halls. "Zexion." She saw the slate haired man in front of her.

He nodded, "Mission accomplished?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Did you find anything out? Anything that might help Axel or Roxas?"

"I…" She bit her tongue, "No, I didn't."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Zexion didn't question her further. "I see, then I'll ask Siax to give you more missions to that world." He passed her and headed for his room, "That's all the work today, Xion."

"…" Xion sadly looked at the floor. "Roxas and Axel…broke the rules." She said to no one and resumed walking down the corridor.

_How am I supposed to help the…without getting them into trouble?_

xXx

"No sign of him?"

"No sign of him." Aya jumped off of Kengo's shoulders after looking over the tall wall, "Where could he be?"

"…Aya I hate to tell you this, but have you been gaining weight?"

Having satisfied herself with several blows to Kengo's head with her kendo sword, she looked at the sky, "Aw, man. Mom and dad are gonna kill me. It's so late…" She faced Kengo, "We should resume our search for tomorrow."

"A-Aya…" Kengo weakly stood up, "I don't think we're gonna find Akira anytime soon…"

"And what makes you say that, Mr. I'm Akira's Best Friend, So I Should Know the Best Places Where He Hangs Out?"

"That's not fair! We already searched the 'best places' where Akira would run off to! But he wasn't there...he's searching for those people in black cloaks right? Well they can appear anywhere, you saw how that girl disappeared from your grasp!"

"…Kengo…" Aya smiled, "You're a genius!"

"…I am?"

"They can appear anywhere…and they appeared when we were attacked by those monsters, remember!"

"I, uh…"

"Meaning, if we go to places where those monsters appear, then we're bound to run into that girl again or another one of those people! And this time, I'm not letting them go so smoothly."

Kengo followed her as best as he could, "…So you're saying that we, the ones who don't even pose a threat (or even a chance!) to those monster, are going to _look_ for them?"

Aya nodded, "I guess so yeah, but tonight, I have to get my beauty sleep."

"Aya, are you crazy? We might end up _dying_ this time!"

"Hmm…we didn't die today, did we?"

"Yeah but that's not the point…"

"Walk me home, Kengo. Hurry up."

"Aya, wait for me!" He ran after her. "Huh?" He turned around, "…That was weird…"

"Kengo, I said hurry up!"

"Ack, coming, coming!" Kengo blinked. _For a second there I thought I saw something white…_ He turned the corner, "Aya, wait up!"

Shirogane came out of hiding. "…" He thought a minute over what he heard Aya and Kengo talking about. _Akira-kun…_ he disappeared without a trace.

xXx

"..." Axel stared at the ceiling. "…How the hell did all of this happen?" he asked himself, turning onto his side. "Hmm…"

There was a knock at his doorway. He ignored it. The knocking became more persistent.

Axel sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He opened his door. "…Xion?"

Xion was staring at the floor, "…Axel."

"What are you doing up at this hour, if anyone catches you you'll be in big trouble." He laughed. Her expression didn't change. "…Is there something you need, or…?"

"Explain."

Axel was surprised by the order, "What are you-?"

"Don't play dumb, Axel! Explain! What have you and Roxas been doing in Monochrome Factor?"

"Shhh! Shh, shh." Axel covered her mouth, then poked his head out looking down the hallways. Positive no one was there, he continued in a hushed voice, "Look, Xion, me and Roxas have just been doing our jobs, okay? We've been clearing out the heartless and finding out about the new world…"

"Tell me, who is Akira?"

Axel stared at her, shocked, "How did…?"

"What have you and Roxas been doing in that world?" Xion asked again, "I already know you broke the rules. We're not supposed to communicate with anyone in other worlds, unless getting information."

Axel remembered the very first day he and Roxas arrived there. "Well…technically we _were_ getting information…" he shrugged.

"Axel!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" he yelled in a whisper, reminder her to keep it down. "Look, me and Roxas were going through the world, doing the normal duties, then some…_things_ happened when we took out that one giant heartless that you told us about a couple of days ago and then one _thing _led to the other…"

"Axel, come on." Xion looked at him, exasperated, "Just tell me what happened that made you and Roxas become shut-ins."

Axel didn't say anything.

"…Axel? You're not gonna tell me?"

What _could _he tell her? "Well, you see, Roxas and I have been in a relationship for a while, and we met these two guys Akira and Shirogane in Monochrome Factor and then something happened that sent my boyfriend running off into his room as if I'd dumped him"? No way!

_Wait a minute…_ Axel repeated those words again. _"As if I'd dumped him?"_

"Axel." Xion shook his arm, sending him out of his thoughts. "You know what? You don't have to tell me, just stop being a shut-in too." She explained, "We have to get Roxas out of his room. You don't have to tell me the details anymore, but please…at least help."

Axel sighed and scratched his head, "You know what, Xion. I think you're right." He smiled at her. _All the answers I'm looking for are in that world. And what am I doing? I'm just sulking here._

Xion's face lit up at the sight of his smile, "Tomorrow, come with me to Monochrome Factor!"

He nodded, "Yeah." _What do I want? I want to fix things up with Roxas ASAP._ Axel closed his door as soon as Xion disappeared down the hallway.

He placed a hand to his chin in thought. _"As if I'd dumped him…"_

Author's Note:

So I finally finished the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (took me long enough). It's a great game, and if you haven't gotten it, you should! I was close to crying at the ending though. I have to admit, I'm really glad I've put Xion into my story now. I've grown onto her character so much…

Anyway, my crap aside, it's like inspiration hit me in the head with a gigantic hammer. I suddenly have all these ideas for the story! Hope you guys are still enjoying it so far. I think I've got the ending for it down, but I still don't know how I'm gonna get there yet… I'll keep the chapters coming as quickly as possible! Thank you to those who've been reviewing and reading!

Hanawie: Honestly, it never was in my mind to make Shiro and Akira or Axel and Roxas make up so quickly. Who doesn't love a bit of drama, huh? ;) And yeah, I'm sorry about not having Kou in here, maybe when I get more books with him in them I'll be able to include him in my next stories. I just don't like the idea of putting in a character I don't know so much about. I might just end up butchering him. -sweat-

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	10. Face Off

Crossover Part Ten

Chapter Ten: Face Off

"Shirogane-san, is that you?"

Shirogane turned around, shocked, "Akira-kun?"

"Ooh, that's not a pretty face at all, Shirogane-san." Lulu sang to him.

The shadow blinked. He had thought he heard Akira's voice. He glared at her and turned around, continuing down the sidewalk drenched in moonlight, feeling a bit more depressed than usual.

"Heeeey, what's the matter. Shirogane-san?" Lulu continued to ask, following him, "Come and talk to me, huh? Come on, come on, come on!"

"I have nothing to say to you, Lulu."

"So mean!"

"Good-bye."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Shirogane-san!" She whined and watched his figure melt into the shadows. "Hrrrrmmm…."

"HAH! I finally found you pain in the neck!"

Lulu faced the familiar voice, "Huh? Oh, it's you again."

"DO NOT 'OH, IT'S YOU AGAIN' ME! Do you know how long it took to find you? I'm just lucky that I stole that book Zexion is always reading and cast one of those silence spells around me so that I could sneak outside to find you in this dreadful world!" Larxene would've stuck a dagger in the pink headed girl by now if it weren't for what else was on her mind.

"Listen, we have a problem." Larxene said seriously, staring at her in the eye.

"Huh?" Lulu tilted her head to the side, wondering what her friend was talking about.

xXx

Larxene lay on her bed with the usual feeling of being bored. Her mission to Twilight Town ran smoothly, although she concerned herself that she might've used an overkill on that poor (ha ha ha) heartless.

"Hmm…I'm not tired at all…" she said to her empty room, possibly expecting a response from the air. "Poppet and that pyromaniac are staying in their rooms. Heh, I wonder if our little game really hurt them that much." She paused her words and her thoughts. "Hurt?" She could've laughed, "We don't feel emotions. We don't know what emotions are. We've only seen them through other beings."

Larxene closed her eyes, "Those two…acting as if they actually have feelings of pain or whatever…how high and mighty of them."

She sat up, "Oh well, I'm still awake…maybe I should go and look at Kingdom Hearts and see how many more hearts we need." Fastening her cloak she reached for her doorknob. "Oh wait a minute," she pouted, her plan being interrupted, "Those stupid higher-ups might find me out of my room after hours. Now that wouldn't be good…" She smiled.

"_Areoa!_" Larxene whispered the spell quietly to herself before exiting her room. Just to make sure that the spell actually worked, she slammed the door to her room shut. "Hellooo!" She yelled, her voice echoing down the halls, expecting someone or at least a dusk to hear the noise.

When no one came around, she nodded and noiselessly skipped down the hallway, "Wow, I should've thought of this sooner!" she said to herself, "Sneaking around just got easier." She silently thanked Zexion in her head. "Huh?" she stopped skipping when she saw a dark figure run down a corridor.

"Hey, was that poppet?" She wondered aloud. The hood was on, but the build was small. It had to be either the other girl or poppet. "What would he be doing out at this time?" She followed him, stopping just at a corner to see the character pull her hood down.

_Huh, it was the other girl. _

Xion made sure the coast was clear, looking a bit scared herself.

_What is she doing?_

She knocked at a doorway. When there was no response, she knocked again, this time more urgently.

Axel opened the door.

Larxene blinked, _Yikes, what's going on over here? Could it be that these two have been secretly seeing each other?_ She thought a minute. _Wait I thought he was going out with Roxas…? _

"-Don't play dumb, Axel! Explain! What have you and Roxas been doing in Monochrome Factor?"

Larxene gasped when she heard Xion's break out. _What, what?_ She looked around the corner. _She found out! How?_

She saw Axel cover her mouth and poke his head out looking around if anyone heard. She instinctively hid herself. _Wait, wait, wait, wait…_ she gulped. _If Axel finds out it was me, then I'm really gonna get it! What are they saying?_

"-Axel!" Xion suddenly yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Axel loudly responded in a whisper.

_I can't hear what they're saying!_ Larxene thought angrily. _Speak louder, dummies!_

"Tomorrow, come with me to Monochrome Factor!" Xion's awfully chipper voice suddenly said.

Larxene gasped, _Ohh, no. No, no, no, no, no. _She poked her head around the corner and saw Axel nod. _NO, NO, NO, NO!_

"Crud…" She silently cursed to herself and ran down the hall.

"Xion, something the matter?" Axel asked her when her attention was suddenly drawn to something down the corridor. "What?" He looked down there as well.

"Nothing…" Xion answered, "I just thought I heard something."

"Well, you better get outta here before a dusk finds you."

"Heh, heh. Don't worry." She smiled at him, "I'm pretty good at sneaking around here. The castle is so big and there are lots of hiding places and small areas where I can hide."

"Hey," Axel rustled her hair with a chuckle, "You're turning out to be quite a character, Xion. Don't get caught out there okay?"

"I won't." She assured him and left.

Axel watched her go before closing the door.

xXx

"…And I spent the rest of the godforsaken evening looking for you!" Larxene summed it up. "You're pretty hard to find, missy!"

Lulu thought about what she had said. "Huh, well aren't you in a fix."

"What do you mean by that?" Larxene glared daggers at her, "You're the one who came up with the idea, so you're the one who's gonna help me fix it!" She folded her arms, "So? What are we gonna do?"

Lulu smiled sweetly at her, "You know, I don't think_ I_ need to do anything."

Larxene, for once in her life, felt a bit intimidated. And it was by Lulu's sudden change in tone. "H-Huh…?"

"You may be having a problem in your place…but I have nothing to worry about over here." Lulu's eyes narrowed and now she was sneering at Larxene, "I should actually thank you. Shirogane-san and Akira did exactly what I wanted and split. _You_, however, agreed to help to get back at Axe-el and Roxy."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Larxene cut in, "That doesn't matter because you were the one who came up with the plan in the first place!"

"When I came up with that plan, I only did it because I knew I wouldn't get into any trouble for it." Lulu giggled, "You should've thought of it first, huh?"

Larxene stared, terrified at her facts.

"So…?" Lulu smiled, "You should take your punishment, or just get lost, frea-eek!" She jumped out of the way of one of Larxene's daggers. "Hey, what was that for? There's a hole in my dress now-"

"How dare you!" Larxene screamed, "_Using_ me as if I were a tool!" She rushed at her, daggers in hand. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!"

"Whoa!" Lulu barely dodged her wild attacks and bounded into the air. Larxene swiftly followed her, not leaving any opening.

"Ugh…" _Sawaki-sama said I couldn't cause any commotion here, or else Homurabi-sama will get mad! _Lulu jumped out of the way of another incoming dagger. _But…_

"Tch!" She grabbed her whip, "Sorry Sawaki-sama!" she struck at Larxene.

Larxene barely dodged, but her balance was thrown off. She flailed, trying to keep strait.

Lulu smiled, "I'll just have to finish you here then!" she laughed, "Good-bye…_nobody._"

Larxene's eyes widened as the word echoed through her mind.

Lulu struck her whip which was glowing a purple aura, "Die!" her target suddenly vanished, letting the whip strike her daggers she had left behind.

"What?" The pink haired girl gasped when she felt bloodlust behind her.

"You have no right calling me that." Larxene stated before casting her spell. "_Thundaga!_"

Lulu felt an electricity current hit her blood. "Kyaah!" She fell to the earth. "O-Ow…"

Larxene landed gracefully in front of her. She watched Lulu's pained expression and smiled, "…Hurts, doesn't it?" She raised her daggers high, "Don't worry. I'll end your suffering…right here!"

Lulu flinched at the oncoming daggers and then smirked. "Sucker." She disappeared into the shadows.

Larxene's daggers hit nothing but air. "Lulu!" she yelled.

"_Tee-hee! I have to admit, you're combat skills are first rate!"_ Lulu's voice echoed into the air. _"But I still have a couple tricks up my sleeves. Au revoir!"_

"Darn her!" Larxene yelled at the sky and looked down at her feet. "Ugh…looks like I'll have to figure things out myself." She opened the dark corridor behind her and walked in. "If she blabs, I'll kill her."

xXx

Lulu ran through her home, hoping to get to her room before anyone found her.

"Lulu!"

She reluctantly stopped at the ordering voice and slowly turned around. "Ahh…good evening, Sawaki-sama…"

"Lulu…" the elder walked up to her, "You've meddled again, haven't you?"

"Eh, only a little! It's not that big of a deal, Sawaki-sa-"

Sawaki did the most incredible thing Lulu had imagined…and slapped her. "Why did you meddle, Lulu? Do you want to end up like Nanaya?" He asked, his voice rising along with his anger.

Lulu held her cheek, "But…Sawaki-sama…"

"I want you to go back out there tomorrow and summon a giant Kokuchi. I don't care how, but I want you to _get rid_ of either Shirogane-san or that novice of his, right now! Enough with your games and tricks."

Lulu flinched, "Y-Yes, Sawaki-sama…"

"Do what you are instructed. And the next time you meddle, I won't be there to help." Sawaki left her after the harsh words.

Lulu's knees gave out and she sat on the floor. "Y-Yes…Sawaki-sama…"

_I guess my plan didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped. But it would've worked perfectly if it weren't for that…!_

An image of Larxene smiling at when she was about to bring Lulu to her doom came across.

_…Jeez…if only she didn't launch herself at me and be so darn good at it._

...Lulu spent the rest of the night pouting about this...

Author's Note:

Wow! Ten chapters already? This is running a lot longer than I expected. Ah well, I really needed to get the whole thing with Lulu and Larxene out of the way already. They're still gonna make appearances, but probably some minor ones. I've always thought about them doing a face off. Originally Sawaki was supposed to save Lulu, but then I thought that it would've been a bit unnecessary, since Lulu could've easily called on Kokuchi for help or disappeared like always…-sweat-

-Ahem- announcement: I will probably be updating a bit frequently now since I've got so many ideas and the time to write them. Check every couple of days, I guess... :D

MonochromeFox: I'm still very glad you like the story very much. It'll probably be a couple more chapters and then the end. I myself wonder what's gonna happen between now and then. 8D

Reviews and comment's are very appreciated!

So yeah...


	11. Deception

Crossover Part Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Deception

"It's no use, Master. I just can't seem to find them." Akira wearily said as he slumped on the counter.

Master watched the dejected teen carefully. "…Akira-kun, you just need to be patient." He smiled, "It's no use fretting over it if you still have a way to fix it."

Akira looked at him, "Yeah, but…"

"You've had some troubles in the past with Shirogane-san, have you not?"

"I have, but none of them have been as bad as this." Akira sat up and rested his head on his hand, "Normally Shirogane would just be the hyper Shirogane all over again."

"Akira-kun."

Akira faced him.

"You should ask yourself. 'What could I do that would make Shirogane the way he is now? What could I _possibly_ have done to make him feel as bad as he does?'"

The teen thought over what Master was saying, "…I'm not sure." He finally answered. "I don't know."

"Hmm…" Master faced his countertop in thought, "Was there anything he said before he disappeared?"

Akira thought a minute, remembering.

_"You broke your promise, Akira."_

"…What did he mean by that?" He wondered out loud, "I didn't promise him anything, did I?"

Master faced him with an expecting expression, "You made a promise?"

"No…at least…I don't think I did…"

"Akira-kun," Master began again, "Try to remember. Remember well. Think about it."

Akira let his gaze wander from Master back to the countertop, trying to remember. "It was…several days ago…"

_Shirogane smiled, "A lie would be me chasing a person other than you. I could never-would never do that."_

"I remember taking his hand…"

"_Neither would I."_

_"…You really mean that?" The shadow asked._

_"You don't believe me? Fine. Hook your pinky around mine."_

Akira's eyes grew wide and he looked at his pinky. _"'Needle in my eye…"_ "…I won't lie.'" He recited. "…Oh, no…"

"It seems as if you've come to a conclusion…?" the bartender asked. "So? What is it?"

Akira continued thinking about it, not giving Master an answer.

"…Akira-kun?"

"Sorry Master, but I've got to think about something." The teen replied, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Thanks for everything."

"Uh…of course…" Master heard the door to his bar close. "Hmm…" he began only to hear it open again, "Hm?"

"Hey…"

_It's the voice of a female…_ _light footsteps… it all sounds so familiar…_

"Oh…" Master looked a bit pained as he smiled, "The girl from that night…" He rubbed the sore spot on his head for emphasis, "Is there something I can help you with this time? I pray it may not require another blow to my head…"

Larxene shifted her weight from side to side in front of the dark haired man, "…You know a girl named Lulu?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I do in fact. Are you a friend of hers?"

"…Do you meet with her often?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Larxene folded her arms, "…Listen, blind man…"

"My name is Shuichi."

She shrugged, "…Well, whatever…I just want to tell you…Lulu's behind all of this. She's the one who started this charade…"

Master listened intently. "And…why are you telling me?"

Larxene shrugged again, "…I'm only telling you this because…um…look, it's an apology. For hitting you on the head…you know?" She twirled a string of her hair with her fingers. "That's all."

The elder smiled, "Well, thank you. That information is very helpful, miss…ah, what's your name?"

"That…that's none of your business. If you want more information about what Lulu put into their drinks, find her. Good-bye." She opened the door to leave the bar but paused. "...Larxene."

"Hmm?" The bartender looked up.

"My name. It's Larxene." And she left.

Master faced his countertop. "She must have been involved somehow. Drinks? Well, Akira-kun and Axel _were_ complaining about what they drank…" he looked back up at the door way. "…Who was she? Akira-kun nor Shirogane-san ever mentioned a Larxene before, so they don't know her…" A thought of Axel and Roxas passed his mind. "…Unless…those two might…"

Larxene opened her portal home outside of the bar, "Jeez, I'm breaking the rules now. I'm just as bad as Roxas and Axel," she pouted, "Oh, well. That bartender doesn't know what I look like. And even if Axel and Roxas _do _find out it's me…they aren't gonna find me anytime soon." She paused before stepping through the corridor and turned to face the world behind her.

Larxene would never admit it. Back in the bar, she wouldn't tell Master about her involvement in the whole thing. Of course, he must've knew-she was the one who put a bump on his head, after all, and he wasn't that dense.

"Hmm…" she chuckled. "I won't be coming back here again." And with her head held high, she walked through the gate, on her way to her biggest mission yet in Castle Oblivion with some others from the Organization.

Inside that bar, the apology wasn't meant just for Master. It was also an apology meant for ever meddling in that world in the first place.

xXx

Xion walked out of the dark corridor and looked around. Axel followed her out, looking at the familiar back alley.

"Coast is clear." She said, smiling to a withdrawn Axel.

He looked at the surrounding area with some sort of sadness.

"Hey…" She tugged at his arm, removing him from his trance, "Axel, come on! Now's not the time to be a wuss. Let's get that one heartless and look for information on what happened with you and Roxas."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about that, Xion. Let's go." They walked side by side out of the alleyway.

"Aggh, what am I going to do?" Lulu whined, walking the streets, "It's gonna take a whole lot off thinking to create a big Kokuchi that Sawaki-sama demands…and it's gonna have to get rid of Akira…" She knew that wasn't going to be easy. "Well as long as Shirogane-san doesn't come along any time, then it's not gonna be that hard…"

Something caught her eye. "Hey, it's that red-head!" She almost yelled. "What's he doing back here? And he's brought another one?" She looked at Xion, "…It's a girl this time…wow, isn't he a player."

A brilliant idea suddenly popped into her head. "Ahh…" she smiled and giggled, "Killing two birds with one stone, huh? You're a genius, Lulu!"

Axel was still caught in his thoughts as he followed Xion blindly. First off, what would he do once he did find Shirogane or Akira? What would he say and how would he explain it? And then if he did get the truth, how would he explain it to Roxas who was still locked up in his room?

"Axel, you're grumbling to yourself." Xion laughed at him.

"Uh…yeah. Migraine."

"Are you sure you'll be okay for the mission?"

"Um…you know what? I think I'll go and investigate over here for a while. That wall looks suspicious, don't you think?"

Xion only smiled at him, "It's okay, Axel, I'll find the Heartless. Just get some rest, okay?" She left him behind. _He's still not back to normal…_ she looked back at him, _But at least he's smiling now…_

Xion looked up from the ground and saw a…Heartless? It was a big one, but it was different looking. "I found it!" She yelled, "Axel!" There was no response.

_He probably didn't hear me…_ "No matter." She took her Keyblade out, "He needs to rest anyway. Here goes! Hyaaaaah-!"

xXx

Too many ideas raced through the chocolate-haired boy's mind. _My promise to Shirogane was that I wouldn't go after anyone else…the way he charged at Axel…could it be…?_

Akira shook his head, "No way. I don't remember anything of it! But if my hypothesis is correct…" he didn't complete the sentence. "…If my hypothesis is correct then it would explain why Roxas and Shirogane were acting so strangely…" he sighed.

Things were starting to get too complicated and all mixed up for the adolescent. But the one thing he feared the most…

_If my hypothesis is correct…then Axel and I probably- _"Augh!"

Aya tackled him to the ground, narrowly dodging an attack, "Akira, will you pay attention?" she screamed at him, getting her sword.

Akira turned around to see what the hell had just happened, "Kokuchi!"

"It's looks like a combat type!" Aya yelled.

"Yeah, it's combat, but it's…"

"Way too big!" Kengo finished his sentence as he planned to punch it out through the top.

It dodged instantly and one of its claws slashed at his leg.

"Ow!"

Akira grabbed his weapon, (by then he had already become shin) and stabbed the Kokuchi. It recoiled, but it didn't stop attacking. "Not even a permanent damage!" He yelled.

"Akira, watch out!" Aya yelled jumping past him and leaping to slash the side of the monster. "Hyah!" She was suddenly kicked in the side and flung into a nearby wall.

"Aya!" Akira jumped above the monster, weapons pointed down at it like missiles. The monster suddenly swung its sharp edge of an arm to get him in an uppercut counter. He gasped and would've been finished there, but…

"STOP IT!"

Akira's blades made a loud clang on impact with Axel's weapon. And on the other side of Axel, Xion was there, her Keyblade deflected by his weapon as well. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He yelled.

Xion blinked and Akira landed back on the earth. Aya and Kengo stood where they were, confused.

Akira looked at the small girl standing on the other side of Axel. "…You were the Kokuchi…?"

Axel looked at Xion for an answer.

"No!" She shook her head, "You were the heartless! And so were they!" She pointed at Kengo and Aya, recognizing them. "Hey! It's you guys from before…"

"You've met?" Akira asked, looking at his friends.

Axel scratched his head, "Okay, before anything else happens, I think we should all explain what just went on back there. How do you guys know Xion and…" he trailed off, looking at Akira. "Us? We need to talk."

Author's Note:

This is the last chapter Larxene will be in, although she might be mentioned later on. Wow, in this chapter, I kept putting 'Akira's daggers' and then I stopped and was all like, 'Wait a minute, Nanaya already died, so his daggers are broken!' I don't know what the hell you call those new, shiny weapons of his, though. -get's shot- So anyway, things are starting to come together now...hmm…

Hanawei: I'm so happy you liked that last chapter! Actually, it was never in my mind to let them fight, but I really wanted to, knowing how Larxene wouldn't put up without one if she was messed around with. Like Akira, she doesn't like being taken advantage of. And just so you know…Lulu's punishment was actually dealt with by Sawaki when he told her that she was meddling. And Larxene…well…I guess her punishment would be going to Castle Oblivion and getting killed by Sora. Karma is a b*tch.

MonochromeFox: Thank you so much for the very kind review! It makes my day!

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	12. Balance

Crossover Part Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Balance 

Akira stared at Axel seriously after the statement was put out. "…Yeah. We do need to talk." He answered.

Aya watched both of them, knowing that there was some sort of big urgency here that she and Kengo didn't know about. She wouldn't pry, but she still needed to remind them that they were still here.

"Uhh, Akira," she said, breaking the silence, "Kengo and I here know her because she saved us from several monsters before." She pointed at Xion and saw a deep cut in the girl's arm, "Oh my gosh, I did that to you, didn't I?" she pulled out a cloth.

Xion shook her head, "No, it's okay. You thought I was a monster too right? Besides, I was the one who swung at you first. So it's my fault."

"Don't say that." Axel replied, patting her head. "But the real question is: why were you guys seeing illusions of the enemy?"

"If that's the case, then it's not very safe here anymore, is it?" Akira cut in.

Xion held her bruised arm and looked at all of them, "Axel…" she began. "I think our interfering in this world is getting worse."

"Interfering?" Kengo asked.

"World?" Akira asked.

"I figured as much." Aya said looking at Axel and Xion and ignoring the other two. "You two aren't from here at all, are you?"

Axel only answered with serious eyes and a nod.

"I knew it. From the moment she saved us that other day, I knew that something was off. You guys don't belong here. You belong in your own world." She folded her arms. "I would tell you guys to go and never come back, but it seems that something happened between you and Akira." she looked at Axel and then faced the other teen, "Whatever it is it's important, right?"

"…Yeah." Akira answered.

With that, she grabbed Kengo by the ear, "Well then, figure it out. The sooner _they _leave; the sooner things get back to normal." She gestured at Xion and Axel once again before leaving down the alley with Kengo whining about his ear.

As Akira, Axel, and Xion watched them disappear around a corner, Axel faced his friend. "Xion, would you mind leaving me and Akira to talk a bit? It won't take long."

Xion hesitated for a second before nodding and looking at Akira. She followed the route that Aya and Kengo took.

"Now…" He faced the boy, "Akira…what's going on?"

"…I thought you would tell me." He glared at the redhead, "What do you remember from that night? Cuz me? I don't remember a thing." He took a step closer to him, "What did you do that made Shirogane so angry, huh?"

Axel thought about it, "I should remind you, Roxas is still mad at me too, you know…"

"I don't care about Roxas! I want to know what the hell happened that night!" Akira yelled, "So what did you do? Did you drug me? Did you do something that made me have amnesia? You're supposedly 'not from this world' anyway, what else is there about you that I don't know of?"

"Hey, calm down!" Axel yelled back, "I didn't do anything!"

"Then what was it!" The dark haired boy threw his weapon at the ground in frustration and grabbed his head with his free hand. "…Shirogane said I broke our promise…"

"Huh?"

"I made a promise to Shirogane; just a couple of hours before we ever met you and Roxas. I made a promise saying that I would never chase anyone but him. And then he said that I broke that promise. Which only means…"

Axel shook his head, "Akira, I don't remember anything about it."

The teen didn't answer him.

"But…" Axel began again, "I think you might be on to something. Roxas is mad at me too…and I think it's because we…" he didn't want to finish the sentence.

Akira understood that he didn't _need _to finish the sentence. "If we're both innocent and we both don't know what's going on then…" He thought a minute, "We still don't know what made us…act the way we did."

"Those drinks must've done it."

"The drinks?" The teen suddenly remembered those drinks they drank at the festival. "You don't mean someone would've drugged us, do you? Who would do that?" A picture of a familiar pink-headed girl suddenly crossed his mind. "Oh man…I think I know who."

"Who?"

Akira shook his head, "First things first. Let's head over to Master. Maybe he'll know what to do."

_And maybe Shirogane's there…_ Akira kept that last part to himself.

xXx

"Aya, I still don't get it." Kengo sighed, "_She's _from another world?" he pointed at Xion. "So what do you mean, there is suddenly more than one world out there? Just the thought of it is absurd!"

Aya sighed, actually surprised that Kengo knew the word 'absurd.' "You know, Kengo…you read manga, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do…"

"The worlds you see in manga? They're basically like other worlds. There are lots of them out there. It's kinda like different dimensions, actually. An alternate reality, if you will."

Kengo tried to piece together what she was talking about. "So you're saying…that she's from a world in a manga?" he pointed at Xion who was busy healing her wound with a Cure spell.

"No, you dummy!" Aya kicked him, "I mean that she's from another world! A world completely different from ours! Which brings me to the question, how were you able to break the boundaries?"

"Boundaries?" Kengo asked. Aya ignored him and gestured to Xion.

"Well, actually…" Xion began, also ignoring him, "I'm not sure. It just so happens that we can."

"That's really dangerous, you know?"

"Dangerous?" Kengo tried again.

"I know," Xion answered, still ignoring him, "But we have a job even though we are in other worlds. Frankly it's against the rules to talk to anyone else unless gathering information."

"What's the job?"

"I…I can't tell you that." Xion answered her and shifted her eyes in another direction, "Sorry…"

"No, it's okay. The less we know is probably better."

"HEY!" Kengo suddenly yelled, catching both of their attention, "I'm still kinda lost here! Wanna explain what the heck is going on? First of all about the boundaries on worlds and how it's dangerous, or whatever!" he pouted.

"Oh, um…" Xion began, timidly.

"Sorry about him, he's kinda slow." Aya sighed. "Listen, Kengo. The thing about boundaries and other worlds…" she tried to find the simplest explanation.

"It's very dangerous." Xion took over for her. "It's like passing between the wall of life and death. Interfering with other worlds is enough to cause too many things to happen. It's interference in space and time itself."

"Uh…huh…" Kengo tried to follow her.

"Take this for example," Xion put her hands together, "_Fire!_" a small ball of fire appeared between her hands.

"Whoa!" Aya and Kengo simultaneously gasped.

Xion threw the ball into the air where it disappeared into a bunch of ashes, "What you just saw was magic." She explained, "From what I see, magic doesn't exist in this world, but it exists I my world. Since I know how to use magic, I could use it in this world, and I could destroy the balance."

"Balance?" Kengo asked.

"Balance is basically the things you can do in a world and the things you can't." Aya explained this time, "What she's saying is that every time she uses magic, she is doing something in this world that no one else can do, therefore, it breaks the cycle of the possible and impossible."

Xion nodded, "Beings like me and my friend do not belong here. The way we act, move and even dress are completely different from yours. Do you understand a bit more now?"

Kengo weakly nodded, "I think so…"

"That's why I completely agree with what she said." Xion faced Aya, "The sooner we get out of this world, the sooner things for you can go back to normal. We've meddled, and when that happened, problems came."

Suddenly, Akira and Axel appeared at the end of the Alleyway, both looking distressed and in deep thought.

"So?" Aya asked, looking expectantly at the both of them, "Do you know what's going on now?"

Akira sighed, "Aya, we're going to Master's."

xXx

Lulu watched them all go head toward the Aging Bar. "What? Why didn't it work?" She yelled in frustration. "Stupid redhead had to spoil everything…" She suddenly felt a very scary aura behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Shirogane glaring icy daggers at her.

"G-Good morning, Shirogane-sa-" she was suddenly grabbed by the neck, "Eeeeek!"

"Let's put the causalities aside, shall we?" Shirogane asked, the glare not going away, "You're the one behind this, aren't you, Lulu?"

"Not really, I mean, I had some help…" She looked at how serious her threat was and gulped, "Now, now, Shirogane-san…you wouldn't hurt a girl would you…?"

"That can be arranged." He threatened her, "I want you to turn everything back to normal now!"

"Sorry, Shirogane-san, I can't."

"And why not?"

She only smiled what looked like a pitiful smile, "You're Akira's lover, aren't you? So isn't it _your_ job to fix this?"

"It wouldn't be my job if YOU hadn't started it…!" He tightened his grip.

"Hey!" She coughed, "Wait! How about you-hey that hurts! Listen! Haven't you been watching Akria?"

Shirogane only loosened his grip a little, "…What are you getting at?"

"He's trying hard to get back to you, isn't he? And what are you doing while he tries to find all the clues?"

"I'm getting rid of the problem."

"Ow…don't you get it?" She yelled, sounding exasperated, "I already told you I don't have a cure, so why don't you talk to Akira rather than torture me? He's trying so hard to find you…you know? So do him a favor and help him…"

The shadow paused and reluctantly took his hand off her neck. She coughed and wheezed, but he didn't care. For all he knew, she could've been overreacting. "Fine. I won't kill you; you're not even worth that."

"…Shirogane-san…" she suddenly began again, her voice giving off a suspicious tone. "You know…it's true that Akira so _desperately_ wants you back, but…"

The elder didn't face her, but he still listened.

"You've got to admit, it _was_ pretty easy to get him with that other guy…makes you think, huh? Don't you just hate the one who did that to Akira? _Your_ Akira?" she giggled, "I wonder…you must be so dedicated to your relationship, but how dedicated is he?"

Shirogane clenched his gloved hand. "…Go home and cry to Homurabi." He spat before disappearing.

Lulu's lips curled into a smile. _…I win._

Author's Note:

Okay, about that last part where Lulu thought 'I win' was her celebrating when she hit possibly the most delicate spot in Shirogane's heart. Speaking of which, the shadow finally comes out of hiding, huh? Now I've got to get Roxas out of his room…it's been a while… -sweat- Um…this chapter was more like a prequel chapter to what's gonna happen next. Surprises, surprises! ;D There are probably only gonna be one or two main chapters left and then some epilogues. Yup.

Hanawie: Ah yeah…I was sort of rushed when I was making this chapter. Apparently, I was going out of town for Veteran's Day and I wanted to post the chapter up before I left. Aya was actually walking past Akira with Kengo. Then she saw Xion as a Kokuchi about to attack Akira, so she jumped in. Sorry about that, my editing is very bad when I'm in a hurry… -SHOT-

MonochromeFox: If this is the best crossover you've ever read, you're lying. -cries- That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my stories! Give it to me strait, this is the _only_ crossover you're read so far, huuuh? Well, I hope you enjoyed Shirogane's mangy attack on Lulu here. -wink wink- Thank you so much for the kind review!

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	13. The Strings Meet

Disclaimer: Yes, yes. Blah blah, nothing is mine, blah blah, except for the story blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Strings Meet

"…I…see…" Master said weakly, looking at his countertop. "…This is quite alarming indeed. Boundaries disturbed, you say?"

"Yeah." Aya nodded, "It's crazy when you think about it, but then again, the proof is standing right here in front of us." She looked at Axel and Xion. "So what do we do Master? Come on, you're probably the smartest one out of us right now!"

Master waved his arms to calm her down a bit, "Look…disturbance of the boundaries is bad enough, but…" He faced the alternate two, "If her story is true, then the same is true for you. You must finish your business here and leave as soon as you can. Your very presence here is a disturbance to our world. Anymore, and we could be in for a disaster."

Xion nodded.

Axel sighed, "Well, first I have to get Shirogane to come here too. We can't explain anything to him unless he's actually here."

"It's no use." Akira came in, staring at the counter, "If Shirogane doesn't want to be found, then he _won't_ be found. We can't find him even if we tried our hardest."

Master faced him, "Akira-kun…" he began, catching the teen's attention, "…Have you thought about it? Maybe you're just not looking with the _right_ eyes." He said wisely.

"Huh? Right eyes?"

"Even if you guys do find him," Kengo suddenly began, sipping on some soda, "What exactly are you gonna tell him?"

Axel let a breath withdraw before explaining, "Akira and I drank some strange drinks and…well…"

"Things got complicated." Akira finished. "The thing is that Lulu might be behind this. It's just a guess, but I know it's only her that would stoop so low."

"Lulu?" Aya yelled, "Aww, not her!"

"Oh yes, Axel," Master suddenly cut in before Aya could go on with her ranting. "Do you know a girl named Larxene?"

"Huh?" The read head looked at him.

"Larxene?" Xion asked, "Yes, she's one of the members in our organization. Has she been interfering in this world too?"

"If she has then it's no wonder why things got so bad." Axel sighed.

"Hmm…" Master began, "I believe that a girl named Larxene was helping in this whole mess. She didn't say, but I'm sure that she did."

Axel shook his head, "I'm gonna have to teach her a lesson when I get back…"

"Axel…" the small girl faced him, "Larxene won't be home."

"What do you mean?"

"She was picked to go on the mission to Castle Oblivion. So she won't be there anymore."

"Oh…yeah?" He looked a bit pained.

Something crashed outside, breaking the windows to the bar. "What the hell!" Aya screamed, pulling out her sword instinctively, "What was that!"

"Oh no!" Xion yelled.

"What! What is it!" Akira yelled, grabbing his weapons.

"The heartless…I completely forgot!" She yelled. "I was supposed to defeat it with Axel, but instead went on this side trip with you guys!" She took her keyblade, "Axel, we have to kill it before anything else!"

"Right."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kengo yelled, "We're gonna help too." Akira and Aya nodded, "We still owe Xion for saving us the first time!"

Xion smiled, "Okay! Let's get it!"

Aya faced the bartender, "Master, take cover and get ready to heal our wounds when we finish this fight!"

He nodded with a serious posture, "Don't die out there."

"We won't!"

xXx

Roxas opened his door and peeked outside. Seeing no one down the hallway, he stepped out and sighed. _…I want to see Axel…_ He had been doing nothing in his room, and he had finally made up his mind to see the tall guy and ask what the hell everything was about.

He walked into the Grey Area and saw Zexion ready to leave.

"Zexion?" he asked.

The slate haired man faced him with shock, "Roxas? You finally came out?" He asked, staring at the boy.

Roxas looked at the corridor he was about to walk through, "…Where are you going?" He asked.

Zexion sighed and shook his head, "It was not my choice, but I was chosen to go on the mission to Castle Oblivion as well."

"Uh huh…" Roxas began and thought a minute, "…Do you know where Axel is…?" he asked, his voice wavering with uneasiness.

"You just missed him." The other answered, "He went on a mission to Monochrome Factor with Xion."

"Monochrome Factor…!"

"A large heartless has appeared there, and it is an unidentified one. With two of them on the job, they should get it over with quickly." Zexion faced him, "Do you want to go after them?"

Roxas thought about it. He wanted to talk to Axel, but he didn't want to see Akira…but if he wanted to know all the answers…

"Yes! Please, send me on this mission too!" He yelled, almost against his own will.

"…Very well." Zexion opened another corridor for Roxas to go through, "I hope you and Axel fix this…_misunderstanding_. I will not be returning anytime soon, so I wish you the best from afar." He entered his gate and disappeared.

Roxas thought he saw him smile before leaving. He faced his doorway and clenched his hand, "…Axel…"

xXx

"…IT'S HUGE!" Kengo yelled at the top of his lungs staring with his mouth open at the towering heartless. "It's taller than the buildings in the city!"

"Will you shut up and help!" Akira yelled at him before jumping high, "Hyaaah! He sliced through the darkness and was thrown back with a shockwave, "Ow!" He quickly regained his balance and landed on the floor. "Wait a minute, Aya!" He yelled when he saw her rush forward.

She gracefully swung her sword down onto the monster's large hands and moved in an uppercut to parry its other hand. "What? Aaah!" She was thrown back just as Akira was.

"It has some sort of force field around it!" Xion yelled, throwing a fire spell at it, "Axel!"

He nodded, "You asked for it," his weapons turned fiery, "_Fira!_" he shot them at the enemy but they were just deflected by another shockwave that threw all of them backwards and into the walls.

"It's no use!" Kengo yelled, wind knocked out of him.

"It must be some sort of wind type!" Xion gasped, "Or else it wouldn't be able to create shockwaves as bad as that!"

Akira stood up, tattered and bruised.

"Akira, what the hell are you doing!" Aya yelled, "You can't take that thing on, especially in your state! It'll just repel! And even with their magic it doesn't work!"

The teen just grit his teeth, "No way…you think I'm gonna let this thing beat me up? You think I'll just give up? I still have…that damn promise to prove with Shirogane!" He grabbed is weapons again and charged for the monster. "There's no way you're going to delay me before that!"

"Akira!" Kengo yelled seeing another black creature about to stab him from behind.

"Another Heartless!" Xion yelled

"Akira!" Axel got to his feet and ran with is weapons, "Akira, behind you!"

The boy turned around, ready to be stabbed through, but a loud clang was heard. His heart nearly burst out of his chest when he saw his partner stabbing the heartless through with his cane.

"…Shirogane…" He began, with wide eyes. The shadow did not respond. He just grabbed his hat and continued slicing through the re-spawning heartless.

"Shirogane-san…" Aya began. She tightened her grip on her sword, "Come on, Kengo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, startling the others. "It looks like we can hurt the small fry! Axel, Xion! Help Akira and take care of the big one!" She charged forward.

"Aya, wait for me!" Kengo yelled, getting to his feet he glanced at Xion and Axel before nodded and heading off to fight with his friends.

"Axel…" Xion began.

He nodded, "Let's do this thing, Xion!" He ran with Xion behind him. Letting out a battle cry, he threw his weapons at it. It was no use. Another shockwave headed for them.

"Crap!"

"Brace yourselves!" Xion yelled. Everyone looked at the oncoming explosion.

Akira gasped, would he be able to survive this one? "Shirogane!" He faced the elder shadow with words that couldn't make it out his mouth. He then took a defensive position before he could've been thrown forward.

"_Areoa!_" A new voice suddenly yelled. A barrier of wind covered them all and sent the shockwave back at its source.

The heartless was thrown backwards.

Everyone looked up to see exactly what had just happened. "Roxas!" Xion yelled with happiness.

The boy faced the redhead "The heartless won't be able to counterattack! Axel, now!"

The other nodded and jumped up into the air above the heartless, "…Off with your head!" He yelled slicing down violently. A large heart made its way out of the dissolving darkness.

Kengo sighed, falling to his back and smiling, "…Heh."

Aya just smiled at him too and faced Xion who was also smiling, "…Mission accomplished?" she asked, catching her breath.

Xion nodded and her attention was suddenly drawn to her friends.

Axel and Akira were both facing their partners with waiting expressions. Shirogane refused to face Akira, and Roxas wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Finally Akira broke the silence, "Shirogane…thanks…for saving me back there…" he began weakly. The shadow still didn't face him.

Axel then thought it was his turn, "Um…Roxas…hey, I'm glad to see you're out of your room…"

Roxas looked at him, but only for a second, "…Let's just go home." He said and began walking back to the familiar alleyway. Axel, looking a bit dejected, followed him. Xion faced Aya and Kengo.

"Well…" she began with a smile, "It's only been a little while, but it's also been fun." She bowed, "Thank you, Aya, Kengo," she faced the others, "You too, Akira…Shirogane…" with another small smile at them, she followed her friends quickly.

Aya looked at Akira and Shirogane. She then grabbed Kengo, "Akira, we're going to Master's." She announced before dragging the other boy along.

Akira nodded at her words and took a step forward, "Shirogane…"

The shadow slowly began to turn around and face him.

The teen gave a genuine smile. "Shirogane…there's something…I want to tell you."

* * *

Author's Note:

CLIFF HANGER! MAJOR! -gets shot-

Oh my god, it's finally at the point! I know what you're thinking, it took me long enough. Sorry about that guys. My classes are so time consuming. Things are starting to come together now. I fail at writing action scenes. -sweat-

Monochrome Fox: Oh my gosh, you do? Don't get in trouble because of meee, it'll be on my conscience forever! -pulls self together- Anyway, thank you so much, you're reviews are so heartwarming. -bow- They were the best part of my day! And yes! If it's the last thing, Shirogane and Akira will get together again! -determination-

Panda Pandemonium: Lulu IS getting what she deserves. But I still like her character to some extent so I showed mercy. Ha ha, yes, I'm trying very hard to keep everyone in character as much as I can, and that includes Kengo, lol. Thank you for taking the time to review!

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	14. Confession?

Crossover Part Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Confession?

Shirogane only looked at him from an angle with cold eyes. He didn't say anything.

Akira tried to bring the courage to talk again. "…Listen…uh…"

"Don't apologize."

The teen looked up, "…Wha?"

"I don't want your apology." Shirogane looked elsewhere, "So if you're going to apologize, don't."

Akira glared at his back, "…I wasn't going to apologize." He said truthfully, "I just wanna explain everything…"

"I wish you would." Shirogane turned around to face him, "Akira-kun, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm in the mood for this conversation anymore."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" the other yelled, "I'm trying to explain here, if you just give me a chance! Look, about that whole Axel, Roxas thing…I wasn't myself, Lulu must've put something in our drinks..." As he continued on, the shadow stopped him.

"I already know that." He said.

Akira paused and looked at him in disbelief, "…What?"

"I figured it out along the way."

The teen looked away for a second before continuing, "Then…is that why you came back…?" he looked back at Shirogane with hints of hope in his eyes.

The shadow stared at him and then turned his head away, refusing to look at him any longer, "You may already know, but this hurt me a great deal. " He thought about the words Lulu told him. "Akira-kun," he began, "I would do anything…just as long as I knew you were safe and sound. Akira-kun, I need to know your answer," he looked back up at the teen, "would you _ever_ do that for me?"

Akira didn't know how to respond to this, "Wha…? Shirogane, where the hell did this come from?"

"Akira-kun, please…just answer the question." The shadow looked pained.

"I…well, I'd..." Akira shrugged, thinking about it, "Ugh…I…"

Shirogane watched his fidgets, patience leaving. "Akira-kun," he began with a sad smile, "It's 'no,' isn't it?"

"I-I didn't say that! Of course I would!"

The shadow shook his head, "I knew it…but that's okay Akira-kun. I still feel the same way about you even though. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Shirogane, wait!"

The shadow disappeared before he could protest.

"Dammit!" The teen punched a wall, making his fist bleed. "Dammit, Shirogane…" he held his head, "Of course I would…and I meant it too!" He began walking towards his destination, "Damn shadow, I'll just have to knock some freaking sense into him!"

xXx

Roxas, Axel and Xion all made it to their castle in awkward silence. As they were ready to go back to their rooms, Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulder and kept him behind in the empty gray area.

"Roxas, please let me explain." He said, "Larxene and some other girl had something to do with this whole mess."

"…Larxene?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. You know those drinks? She put something in it that made me…you know what, the point is that the person back at that bar? That wasn't me! I was drugged!"

Roxas stared at him and pushed his hand off his shoulder, "Axel, I believe you. But…that's not what I'm concerned about." He smiled at him, "I'm sorry but…" he shook his head, "…I like you, okay? But…after seeing what I saw, it makes me wonder if the feelings you have for me are as strong as you claim they are."

"Roxas, what are you talking about!"

"Please think about it, Axel." The boy walked away, leaving no other words in between.

The redhead watched the other's shape disappear. He sighed, "Of course the feelings I have for you are what I say they are." But he couldn't just say this to the air. He quickly chased after his uke.

After running around aimlessly for several minutes, he caught his breath, "What the hell…? Where's Roxas, I looked everywhere in this castle!"

"Axel?"

He faced the newcomer, "Xion." He smiled.

"Are you looking for Roxas?" She asked. "He went to the clock tower in Twilight Town to think." She paused, "You _are_ looking for him…right, Axel?"

He patted the girl's head, "Yeah, of course. Thank's a lot, Xion."

Xion smiled, "No…problem!"

xXx

"Found you." Axel smiled at the blonde who was sitting at the edge of the clock tower. Roxas looked at him in some shock but just turned back to the scenery.

Axel's smile disappeared as he sat down next to the boy. He scratched his head, "…Hey, Roxas, let me tell you something that I didn't get the chance to tell you before."

Roxas didn't respond. He just kept looking forward.

"You want proof that I really like you, right?" Axel stared at him, "…You remember that one time when Xion came into my room because she was looking for you?" He smiled, "You know…I was kind of…happy you were there."

Roxas looked at him in question.

"What I mean is that, normally you're never there in the morning after our nights together. Even though it was brief, I actually had a nice feeling when I found out you overslept. Even if Xion fainted because of it." He laughed.

"…" Roxas blinked, "…Axel…" he began.

Axel nodded, "Yeah…you could say…I don't want our relationship to end, really. And I'm not saying that carelessly." He looked at him, "When I saw that I love you, I mean it."

There was a silence before Roxas finally blurting out, "Axel…you're crazy!"

"Hwah?" The redhead asked, surprised.

The boy was laughing and crying…at the same time. "How the heck do you make me feel so weird?" He yelled wiping his tears, "God! I can't even think straight with you with me right now! I don't know what the heck I'm supposed to believe now, Axel! You're ridiculous, and I hate it!"

Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder to try and calm him down, "Roxas…" he chuckled, and pulled the other into a satisfying kiss.

Roxas didn't push away. Axel heard him give a whine when he ended it. "Hey, I would never chase anyone but you." He reminded with a smile and pointed at his head, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas stared at him and sighed, "…You owe me some ice cream."

"What? Why?"

"Because I saved your butt back in Monochrome Factor!" Roxas smiled at him, and laughed, "So go and get me ice cream!"

Axel shoulders drooped and he stood up with a shrugged, "Fine, I'll be back before you know it." Roxas grabbed his sleeve before he could go. "Yes, Roxas?"

"Can you also get Xion to come up here with us?" he asked, "The sunset's so pretty today. I don't want her to miss it either."

Axel nodded, "Sure, Roxas." He placed another kiss on the other's forehead and went off. Roxas watched him leave and faced the sky. "…I think…I might love Axel too." He smiled.

xXx

Akira found his blasted partner right where he thought he would. He caught his breath from running and sighed. "The beach, of course." He silently walked on the sand still in shin form and sat next to the shadow.

Shirogane didn't respond at all to him. He didn't run or look at him; he simply sat there facing the waves.

Akira sighed again, but didn't say anything at first. "…The sunset looks nice." He tried to begin. _Ah, that was stupid._ He mentally punched his head.

Shirogane nodded, "I do like the colors of it. Especially here at the beach."

Akira looked at him from the corner of his eye. Shirogane still didn't respond. Finally the teen cracked. "Okay, dammit, let's face it this is weird." He glared at the man, "What I said back there was the truth."

The shadow didn't look at him. "…I'm sure it was, Akira-kun."

"Don't say it like that! You don't believe me do you?" Akira folded his arms, "Fine, then what _will_ make you believe me? Why do you think I would follow you to the depths of hell and back nearly every day? Why do you think that I would even allow you in my bed? Why do you think that I would use my time to find you just so I can be with you?"

He saw Shirogane twitch at the last sentence, but he still didn't face him.

"…" Akira closed his mouth and pulled his knees to his chest, "…I see how it is, then. I just really can't help it. But after what I just unbelievably said, I guess you really _do_ mean a bit more than I think."

The shadow looked like he was about to say something, still looking ahead.

The teen cut him off with a chuckle, "Hah, I can't believe it, it's all true. Every single thing I said is true." He shook his head, "What the hell Shirogane."

"Akira-kun…" Shirogane began, his eyes trailing to him slowly, "You just said that you loved me."

The other blushed, "Wh-What! No I didn't!" he scratched his head, "I'm just saying that I really…do not like you because of what you turned me into!"

Shirogane began to chuckle.

"D-Don't chuckle! I-I'm serious you dumb shadow!" Akira yelled, his face getting redder by the seconds, "You've turned me into the person I despise the most! I feel like some crazy person manipulated by strings because of you!"

Shirogane wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Wh-What the hell! I'm _trying_ to have a serious conversation with you, dammit! Let go of me!"

"I don't want to." The shadow smiled, "Akira-kun…you mean it don't you?"

The teen shrugged, "…Of…of course I mean it, you stupid, wretched ghost!" he yelled, blush not going away, "I mean everything I say, you know! Stop squishing me…"

"Akira-kun…" Shirogane buried his face in the other's neck, "What happened…really, _really_ hurt me."

"I…I know that…"

"Promise me it won't happen again."

Akira didn't respond, and Shirogane continued, "I think I might love you too, Akira-kun. If it were to happen again…I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Uh…" Akira answered truthfully, "Shirogane, I won't make it a promise."

The shadow looked at him in shock.

"Promises always seem to be broken." The teen took the other's hand and squeezed it, "So I won't make a promise. I'll show you myself that I can do it. But I need you to trust me."

Shirogane stared at him with big eyes and smiled, leaning on Akira's shoulder again. "…Akira-kun…you tease me waaaay to much." He chuckled.

Akira smiled too staring at the sunset, "You're Shirogane. Get used to it."

Their hands never parted that evening.

Author's Note:

Oh my god…I never thought I'd be capable of writing such sappy garbage… -rock is thrown at her head-

Yeah, I think this is about the last main chapter…I'll add the epilogue soon, since it's not gonna be as long as the regular chapters. Sorry if there are any minor mistakes, but it's twelve thirty-seven am and I'm a bit tired. Too lazy to edit. I'm sure all you writers know the feeling. (I hope).

MonochromeFox: I'll keep updating as quick as I can (or feel like -SHOT-)! Yes, it's nearly the end, but everything's falling into place. And ha ha ha, I know what it's like to feel like you have a big head. I remember someone couldn't see the television because of mine. -sweat- As long as you don't get caught, friend.

And on a side note, Merry (late) Christmas!

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!

So yeah…


	15. Epilogue: All is Well

Crossover Ending

Epilogue: All is Well

"Things seem a bit peaceful now, huh?" Kengo asked looking at his watch.

"Uh huh." Aya agreed, "And Akira is limping today."

"Will you shut up!" The chocolate haired boy yelled, earning laughter from everyone else in the bar, including Master and Shirogane. "Urrg…forget you all." He went back to sulking.

"Akira is in a bad mood?" Aya asked.

"It doesn't seem so." Master answered, "In fact, his aura is quite light today."

"Master, it's not a good thing to read your _customers_ like that." Akira began, ready to break his glass.

Shirogane smiled, "It's okay. Let's leave Akira-kun alone."

Everyone just laughed again. "Gyah, will you guys shut it!"

Their talk was suddenly interrupted by knocking at the doorway. "Hmm?" Master began, "That's strange the bar isn't open yet."

"Maybe it's Kengo's hysteric sister." Akira began.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Kengo went to open the door, "H-Hello?" He gasped, "Hey!"

"Um…hi." Roxas waved at him. Axel was there too.

"You guys!" He opening the door wide, "Akira, Shirogane-san! We have company!" They looked at the newcomers.

"Hello, Axel. Roxas." Shirogane greeted with a smile.

"Hey again." Axel replied, "Actually, we have to make this quick. Akira, Shirogane, if it's okay, can you come with us?"

The two looked at each other before agreeing.

"…Akira, why are you limping?" Roxas asked. Everyone in the bar erupted into laugher again. Everyone except Akira.

xXx

"What? Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. It would be the best for this world. Our interferences caused too much damage, so we can't come back anymore. This'll be our last time in Monochrome Factor."

"Well, that's a shame. I was really hoping we could go to another festival or something again…" Akira paused, "…So wait, you're really saying you'll never be able to come back here?"

"Yeah." Axel answered, "You heard Roxas. We can't. The boundaries are too thin."

Shirogane looked at the alternate two, "Well, even though…it was very nice meeting you." He held his hand out and Axel shook it.

"Same to you, old man."

The shadow twitched. "…Uh huh."

Roxas took Axel's hand, "It's time for us to go. Ever since Zexion went on the mission to Castle Oblivion, Siax has taken over giving us the missions. We can't slack off as easily now." He smiled, "Akira. Shiro. It was fun…to an extent." They all gave a small laugh at that. "But, it was also a pleasure meeting you."

"Hope you guys have the best out there." Akira said.

"You too, Akira!" Roxas gave him a hug. "It's time for us to really go now! See you guys!" He tugged Axel along with him, "Come on, Axel! We don't want Xion waiting for us too long!"

Shirogane and Akira watched them leave.

"They've gotten a lot closer." The teen began, looking at their hands entwined.

"So have we." Shirogane reminded him, "I guess we owe Lulu some thanks. If it weren't for her, we probably wouldn't be as close as we are now."

"Sheesh." Akira began walking back towards the bar. "…So I guess things go back to normal now? Just Kokuchi and Homurabi to worry about?"

"…It seems so."

Akira sighed, "I'm happy for those two. It's really a shame." He paused. "Shirogane. Hold my hand…please."

The shadow was a bit shocked from the sudden command and smiled, "…Of course, Akira-kun."

Fin.

Author's Note:

Yes, it's over. -faint- Wait, WHAT? It's freaking over! Now what do I do? 8(

First of all, thank you everyone who has read and reviewed throughout the story. It's been a fun ride for you (I hope). Thank you so much! -bows-

"Thus the story ends on these great characters that STILL DO NOT belong to me…"…Yeah, I don't really know where I'm going with that either. xD

THANKS EVERYONE! :D

So yeah… It's done.


End file.
